Penitent
by gaetagirl
Summary: He hung his head in shame.He wished he could tell Pans parents what he had done, so that his sins could be taken from him.However, he was too scared.Trunks wanted to make it up to Pan too, but she was gone.Everything was his fault. ROMANCEspiritual
1. Chapter 1

**Penitent**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or the characters. My payment for these stories comes _

_From your reviews, so please review, cuz I get no money! _

_**Warning**: Language, adult situations, implied rape/non-consent; concentual;_

_Angst/spiritual_

**Penitent**

**Only Angels Know How to Fly**

**Chapter 1**

He should have felt guilty. However, he did not. Normally bedding a virgin would have caused him no pleasure- it had. Her tight muscular body had gripped him firmly and he shuttered with uninhibited pleasure. He thought it was going to be easy, but it had not been.

She worshipped him, she had a crush on him, and he knew it. However, when he pursued his urge, she had refused. Angrily, his temper flared. He had let her feelings lead him into a false security that this would seem like an easy conquest. He was use to being overly harsh with her when they sparred, so when he struck her, she backed down. Mistakenly he assumed that she was willing to share with him his lust.

Now the deed was done- she had cried out in pain and then cried out in pleasure. She fell asleep and he held her in his arms. He was left with the aftermath. He had forced her- he knew it was wrong, but he would do it again.

No one put him as high on a pedestal then Pan. Most everyone wanted something from him, but not her. She was young, and sweet and so damn hot. He figured that he had found a perfect person. She was someone he could have for himself, untouched by no one but him. Smugly he fell asleep with his caught angel- one he would keep forever!

Her dreams were shattered. The boy she loved and adored was a rotten man. She had trusted him, but he had taken that trust and thrust his own madness deep inside of her. She thought to fight, but he had found it amusing and smacked her heavily with leaden fists. Afraid, she dare not fight anymore. Her emotions were too raw.

How could he take her like that? Ho and how he took her. She cried at first, but then her body betrayed her as he brought he pleasure. She hated him and loved all at once. Never the less, the fear he inflicted when he was angered drove her mind to the brink. She never feared anyone. The only fear she ever had was the loosing those close to her. Now she had lost her best friend.

She lay tightly in his arms gauging what would come next. When deep sleep found her lover, she lowered her Ki and snuggled down. She then wiggled herself from his firm grip and eased off the bed. Looking at him there nearly broke her spirit: he was beautiful; silk lavender framed his chiseled face, his lips puckered, and body was perfection. The ache to hold him was still present, though her trap like mind would not relinquish what he had done.

Sorrow squeezed her heart. She then silently wondered what could ever make things right now. She fought her inner demons to climb back in bed, wake him up, and beg him to take the pain away. She wanted him to be her savior again just like always. However, she could not move. Saving her sanity, a deep angered voice told her to flee. And she did.

Scooping up a capsule form his dresser, she threw it out the window. It released into an air bike. She forged the helmet out and jumped on the bike. She lowered her Ki and blasted off. She reached her home and flew up to her room from the outside. She packed her belongings and capsulated them. She reached into her desk drawer and brought out her financial paperwork. She checked it to be sure that her situation was not too desperate. In six months time she would have Grandfather Satan's parting gift- her inheritance. Until then she had her own savings that she had sequestered for emergency. Until then she never needed it.

Sadly, she left her home carrying her capsulated belongings. The voice she had heard in Trunks room kept telling her to move and until she quieted it, she would keep going. She knew that when she felt safe again she would not stop hearing it.

_Bleeding now I'm_

_Crying out I'm_

_Falling down and I'm_

_Feeling nothing like_

_Laughing now I'm_

_Stopping now I'm_

_Reaching out and I'm_

_Feeling nothing_

_**(Disturbed: Numb**)

* * *

_

Trunks tried to play surprised. He should have been given a friggin Oscar for such a performance. Stoically he stood, telling Pan's worried parents that he had no ideas why Pan would run away. Inside he trembled. However, like every great actor, he had his critics. Vegeta was too astute to be fooled by Trunks act…

When the Son's left, in search of their daughter, they had taken Bulma and Bra. He was going to go too. Vegeta approached his son,

"You better Hope you find her!" was hi reply

Shuddering Trunks hurriedly packed some necessary things and joined in the search, to find his angel.

* * *

**6 months later**

Pan's party was a private affair. Videl had baked a cake, she place the two small gifts on the table waiting in a trance like motion while she lit the 18 candles. She sang a melancholy rendition of Happy Birthday. When she finished the song, she lit the 19th candle for good luck.

NO one blew out the candles. They burned until the wax melted down and they burnt themselves out. Videl cried until her weariness made her sleep. Gohan found her there, lonely and waiting for her baby girl to come home.

HE picked her up, carried her listless body back upstairs, and laid his wife on their bed. Sadly, he left and he made his way to Pans room. As a punishment of sorts, he spent an hour everyday in there after he retuned home from work. He had to repair the damage he had done. HE had destroyed most if it in a fit of rage about a month after Pan had left. The guilt of his actions nearly destroyed Videl and him.

While he spent his hour each day, he imagined she was there and he worked and would replay many of their conversations they had had. Tonight he realized that the room would be finished soon. There was not to much left to be repaired. He had the paint ready to do and all the posters that had hung on the walls had been re-bought and waited to be re-hung. Prolonging his moment, he stopped his work.

"Pan-cake, baby please be safe," he mumbled out his prayer. No matter why she left, Gohan only wanted her to be safe. He knew enough to know that she was not gone. Every so often, he would sense her signature, but even tearing off as fast as he could, he had not found her yet. HE contemplated if she would alert them by doing it, or accidentally stopped suppressing. He was sure a device suppressed it, he only hoped it was by her doing and not …. He stopped his train of thought. Pan had left and taken most of her things with her. "Please come home, I love you "he finished his thought and sat in the middle of her room, tears left his eyes.

Trunks could see him in the distance. HE watched Gohan work in Pans room, agonizingly he repaired the damage he had caused. Trunks knew how it felt. He had offered to help once but Gohan shot it down. Gohan had vehemently said that he was to blame for the destruction and that he had to make it up to Pan to set it right. The man had a tortured soul, and this was his repentance for his sin.

The words still haunted Trunks. Pans parents had never done anything wrong as far as raising Pan. They were great parents. Pan was a great girl. Sadly, he was the one at fault. Everyone had trusted him with Panny. From the moment of her birth, he and she were close. No one had to worry where and what Pan was doing because Trunks was there. He hung his head in shame. He wished he could tell Pans parents what he had done, so that his sins cold be taken from him. However, he was too scared. Trunks wanted to make it up to Pan too, but she was gone. Everything was his fault. HE wished he could find some way to make it right again…


	2. Chapter 2

**Penitent**

**With a Broken Wing**

_Yeah, you have created a rift with me_

_There've been several complications_

_And I'm left feeling with nothing_

_I might say_

_You were wrong to take it from me_

_Left me feeling nothing_

**_(Disturbed: Num)_**

Pan's narrative:

The lonely patio made her sad. There was a light rain beating on the metal roof and she looked out over the small fenced yard that she had called home for the past 5 months. What really made her sad was that she had turned 18 and undoubted would be having a grand Party at CC with Ms Bulma as the perfect host. She missed them all terribly. She did not want to think about how much pain she had caused. Though she knew they did not know where she was, she felt them every day.

Pan glanced down at the lovely sliver bracelet that was snugly in place on her wrist. She took a sip of her tea and let the feeling of its warmth seep into her soul. Thinking about Bulma made her smile, but she could not think about the rest of them. Bulma would have understood her mom and dad would never. And Trunks, well she would rather not think about him.

Pan really could not touch on why Bulma had befriended her the way she had. However, before that eventful night 6 months ago, before Trunks and her fell into his room in a heated mess, Trunks mom had given her the gift she wore on her arm. Three days she had had the little gift with no idea that it would be what kept them from finding her.

* * *

**_ Flashback>>>

* * *

_**

Pan arrived at CC to visit. Bulma had smiled happily, as Pan was ushered inside. Pan noticed how happy Bulma had looked. She seemed almost girlish in her mood. Pan could not t help but smile back at her.

Mischievously, Bulma told her that she had a surprise for her, which baffled Pan. Nevertheless, without hesitation she had run off out to her labs and came back sporting a small box.

Pan loved surprises, so she open to box that revealed a little silver bracelet. She paused and turned it over noticing how it shimmered and seemed to have a vibrating life of its own. She questioned Bulma of it s origin.

Happily, the genius lady explained that the vibrations were a Ki disruption mechanism. Each flattened segment had its own chip and battery that sent out disruption signals.

In laymen's terms this lilt gadget did nothing better then disrupt a Ki signature.

Pan was speechless. Bulma just got off her chair and continued to work in the kitchen humming and giggling.

Curiosity and surprise caught in Pans voice, "Bulma why did you give this to me? Are all of us going to get one?"

"Eventually, I will make some more, but for now I want you to have it as a special gift." Bulma winked at Pan

"What for?" Pan was too curious.

"Oh, a little birdie told me that this would come in handy one day" she gushed

* * *

**_ End flashback>>>

* * *

_**

Pan mused; she hoped that a little birdie had not told Bulma that her son was going to force himself on to Pan, that he would take advantage of Pans mistake. I hope that Bulma did not know that her bracelet was going to keep anyone finding Pan.

Whatever the reason then, it served its purpose. Now today was her birthday and she thought of all the things that have happened, since she left that night.

Like all victims, she had learned from her night class, she blamed herself. The victim always took some blame in the act. Though she never really explained all of incident to the counselors at her class, she knew she suffered from the symptoms that they explained. What they did not know was that in Part, many of the problems laid in the Siayan makeup. That is why she could really blame herself. Not totally.

Trunks had been acting strangely toward her. She openly accepted his challenge. In the three days that it occurred, she did not piece it together. Now 6 months later she knew it for what it was. His behavior was erratic. He began to show more affection toward her then before. Maybe Bulma and Vegeta Knew. In a way, it was typical courting of sorts. She does not know what initially caused it but Trunks had acted on it and in a small way, she had accepted. She never once feigned the possibility that she did not like Trunks everyone knew it!

What she lied about to herself and maybe hinted to Trunks was that she was ready for whatever he could dish out. Moreover, those three days were heaven and then hell. He dished out and at first, she obliged and loved the attention. But on that fateful night, when his passion became more then her 17 year mind could handle she balked at his advancement. He was possessed by something because he really could not tell that she was too scared for him to proceed. Therefore, it was her fault she had led him on. But she screamed at herself, he should have stopped when I began to fight him... I did say no.

Trunks was possessed. He looked out of it at sorts and did what he intended without any remorse. If he had been sorry he would have stopped or apologized or something. Instead, he fell asleep and held on to her as if she belonged to him! She slammed her fists down on the table. She belonged to no one! In addition, he took form her, her innocence and her love that she harbored for him. He killed it when he hit her into submitted.

She hated herself for being too weak to fight him off, to really let him know that she was not ready. Then she hated herself for not staying with him and making him take it back, to apologize, to love her. That really made her mad.

After she left, she began to feel very bad about the events. She had so much hatred and a lot of fear. Everyone would have known what had happened. She did not want to face all the things, she could not face Trunks or his family, and she was so ashamed that she dared not face her parents. Thank god, Bulma had given her that present.

After three months of disappearing, Pan felt the need to go home. She was in a class for victims of rape; she had rented this small bungalow. And she missed everyone dearly. Though she prepared to stay away longer, she doubted she could. However, at that time that she felt the need to return and face everyone, then she made her discovery.

She could never go back and face her family because though she could try to hide what happened with trunks before, now there would always be something there, a small reminder of her best and worse night of her life. Her child.

Three more months passed and Pan was sitting on her birthday alone, sipping her tea listening to the rain. She was thousands of miles away from her safe home, utterly alone and 6 months with child. When her counselors had figured that her incident had resulted in child, they were immediate supportive of her. They had given her a great many options to decide on. Adoption was one that they supported greatly. Pan could not even hear of it. This was a Siayan child. This was the heir to the Royal line of Vegeta. No way would anyone raise a Saiyan that was not one, or was inexperience with one, Plus this was her baby if not more then Trunks's. She loved it vehemently form the moment the two blue lines showed up.

She was just not ready to face it though. Eventually, one day when she could handle all the events life had tossed at her she could make heads or tails of it, but right now her hormones and stress form the pass months wore thin on her. Then she felt guilty. She was Saiyan after all and she could handle this, she scolded herself. That made her feel worse.

Sadly, as things would go, she was now running very low on her funds. Living in another country put a dent in her once emergency money. Well, six month was a long time to be gone, on your own 17 years old and a foreigner. However, today she should be happy, today she was now old enough to contact her investment broker and begin to live her life as an adult. She was after all a very rich young lady and who better then her an unwed mother to be worthy of having a couple of million dollars?

Tomorrow the sun will shine again. Didn't it always seem to shine in south Florida? Today was just a rainy day in August. Tomorrow she could be anywhere in the world, well almost, her belly was very bulging; she would not be ridding an airplane too soon! She smiled and patted her belly. The strong kick came and she smiled more. Her son would kick ass! However, for now she was grounded. Like an angel with broken wings, a very rich angel. She smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Penitent**

**Find out who you are**

_I woke up this morning  
and realized what I had done.  
I stood alone in the cold grey dawn;  
I knew I'd lost my morning sun._

_I lost my head and I said some things;  
now come the heart-aches that the morning brings.  
I know I'm wrong and I couldn't see;  
I let my world slip away from me._

**_(Charlie Rich)_**

**Penitent**

**Find out who you are**

**The pain and torment kept him at nights most of the time. Occasionally he would fall asleep only to wake up feeling as if his guts were being torn from his body. Every morning he lived though the agony of not having her near him. He woke up to the guilt: ** **It was his fault she left; he made her run away he stopped her smile he crushed her spirit. Her departure tore at everyone. Goten, the one person who could never lose his smile was tormented. It was all Trunks fault. **

**For months, he debated how to end this pain. What made him even worse was he knew he would have to talk to Gohan and Videl and tell them why Pan left. ** **His parents only eyed him occasionally. They knew how much Pan had meant to him, and they worriedly only watched as he withered before them.**

**Mom thought I was heart broken. I was. Mom knew that I intended to mate with Pan and I had. She also knew that I wanted to marry the slip of a girl. I should have done that first.****Vegeta was too miffed. He knew I had lied to Gohan. I was too scared at the time and I really thought that I could find her and bring her home. I would have bet my life that I could convince her to stay and not run away from me. I was wrong. I was wrong in my actions and I was wrong to lie and I was wrong by not telling them sooner, and today I am still wrong. ** ** It seemed too late to ask, no beg for forgiveness. I was so scared of what might happen but then again the only thing that would happen would be my death, didn't I deserve that? **

**However, what would it accomplish? The rift it would cause between our families would be too hard. How could I make this right without hurting more people, hurting them more then they already were? ** **I think my dad knows what happened…**

**

* * *

**

**"Bulma open up!" the banging on the door continued.**

**Bulma moved to the annoying thing and opened it wide, "what?" she yelled**

**Videl was on the doorstep, looking like she had been crying and smiling.**

**"What's wrong Videl?" Bulma asked**

**"Oh God, Bulma we found her!" came the reply**

**"Oh Kami!" Bulma grabbed her in an embrace**

**Vegeta come into view seeing the two women embracing. He shut the door behind them and tried slowly to bring them inside. Videl was totally shaken, and he went to the kitchen and brought her out some hot tea.**

**Gratitude shone in Bulma's eyes at Vegeta gesture. He sat on the arm of the couch next to Bulma. Videl sipped her tea and began to tell them …**

**"Gohan, well he's trying to get out of work, but we found her! "**

**The two only looked on with encouragement, not wanting to stop Videl**

**"Two days ago, was Pan's birthday. She turned 18. I was so lost and I cried. However, that is not so... Well anyway. It seems that the day after Pan turned 18 she finally did something that we could trace her." She smiled a sad smile to Bulma, who had revealed that she had given Pan a Ki bracelet. **

**"Pan had an inheritance that daddy had set up for her. When she was 18 she could start pulling form her funds Anyways, we thought Pan would try to pull form them before hand so I had set up an emergency call. If Panny ever tried to get her money, they would give it to her we could not stop that, but they would call us and tell us where she was at or anything that they could. I know it was a long shot, I mean they broker and lawyer legally shouldn't tell us that , Pan is an adult but I was desperate and they knew us so well and I had to do something then" she stopped talking to catch her breath and give them time to understand the implications of Videl's actions**

**"Videl, no one could blame you for that, everyone is concerned about Panny's safe return. Your dad would have never done what he did if he had known that Panny would go off and runaway like that."**

**Videl was thankful. Bulma knew exactly what she felt like. Mothers stuck together.**

**"Today I got a call. It seemed that Panny went to see about her funds. She was at her brokers office and the funds are to start being diverted into her account a soon as possible"****Once again she stopped to sip the tea****Patiently the two waited for Videl to finish****"They are not going to hold up releasing the money to her, but they were able to tell us where she was accepting them, they know exactly where her bank is, and where she is. They told us what they could without divulging too much"**

**Bulma could not stand it, "Where is she Videl?"**

**"Miami"**

**"In the states?"**

**"yes"**

**"In Florida?"she asked**

**"Yeah, isn't that where Miami is?"Videl asked confused**

**"Well there is a Miami, Ohio; a Miami, Kansas; Miami, Arizona; and closer to home is Miami, Australia" Trunks replied coming in to the room from the kitchen** **Videl gave him a smile. **

**Something Trunks had not seen since before Pan had left.**

**"So what's up with Miami?" he asked** **Videl got up and stood in front of the man, who she knew loved her daughter and missed her as well, **

**"We found her"**

**A time bomb exploded in Trunks head. His heart beat rapidly as he stood numb in front of Pan's mom. ** **"Isn't it great?" asked of Bulma**

**"Where?" he asked quietly**

**"She is starting to receive her inheritance, and her banking information has her residing in Miami, Florida" came Videl's reply**

**"But she could just be using that as a mailing address, she could be anywhere, she could be in the Caribbean for all we know, on any of those islands"**

**Saddened, "I know that, but I don't, don't think so, she is in Miami, and her bank is in the United States. But wherever she is we have our first real break!" came out her desperate plea**

**"Maybe I should go check it out, I have contacts there, it would be no problem for me to go and see" Trunks begged that he could **

**"NO, Gohan is already taking off the time; I came here to tell you guys, he should be here anytime now." **

**Turning to Bulma****"I wanted to know if we could use a plane, a capsule one. Incase we have to jump flight and change our destination"** **"Sure Videl you don't ever have to ask"**

** Bulma rushed out to her labs to go and get the one she knew Gohan knew how to operate.**

**Trunks was nervous. He wanted to be the one that found her, he needed to be sure she was fine and then beg her to forgive him and give him another chance to do things right to make up for his mistake and.**

**He must have looked desperate, because Videl touched his cheek, "Don't worry sweetie, Gohan and I will bring her back"****A pure shot of poison shot through him. He should be killed where he stood. **

**Bulma came back and handed the cap to Videl.** **They all continued talking and Trunks started mumble at the implications of what might happen if Pan was to tell her parents what had transpired. He did not want her to, but he could not stop her if she did, nor could he blame her. **

**Vegeta walked up to Trunks and looked at the boy. They eyed each other carefully. Then he told his son, "She wont betray you" it was a quiet confirmation that warmed him but also made him feel worse.**

**Vegeta did know, but he also knew, that Pan would never betray him no matter what he had done to her. **

**"Dad?" Trunks questioned him**

**"What?' annoyed**

**"How do you know?" **

**he asked****How did I know? Vegeta thought, How do I know that you took advantage of your best friend, How do I know that you were unable to decide between right and wrong, how do I know that you made the hugest mistake of your life? How do I know? Vegeta screamed this all inside his head. He replied to Trunks, 'She loves you" **

**Vegeta walked back to the kitchen and Trunks followed him**

**"Dad?" he asked again**

**Exasperated her turned back to Trunks and said, 'And your mother loved me too" was his final word. He left Trunks in the kitchen.

* * *

**

**"**_Lying in bed with the radio on. Moonlight falls like rain. Soft summer nights spent thinking of you. When will I see you again? Soft and low, the music moans. I can't stop thinking about you. Thinking about you...I didn't know it would be so strong  
Waiting and wondering about you I didn't know it would last so long  
Nights are forever without you_" (ENGLAND DAN JOHN FORD COLEY)

Pan was signing as she cut her vegetables in her little kitchen.

Gohan watched on in agony. He thanked Kami that Bulma made sure that he had Ki bracelet on his wrist and he so wanted to tear it off so that Pan would know he was there watching her. He was shocked. He missed her. He ached for her to come home and now seeing her for the first time a half year, he slightly understood why she left without a trace. He imagined that he had been a good father. He never yelled or struck Pan. She was his little girl and he loved her. Something had to make her fear him or she would not have runaway. She could never disappoint him. Oh, how did he fail her? HE rushed away, not wanting to see Pan, at least not without the strength of having Videl with him when he confronted her. By the looks of it, Pan needed her mother more then anyone else.

* * *

"Well, did you see her?" came the attack when he returned to the hotel

"Yes, Yes I did."

"Oh Gohan did she see you?" concerned

"NO, I just watched her and, and"

"Well?"

"She needs us baby, she really needs us" he poured out

"Oh Gohan, what happened? Is she ok, where is she, we need to go"

"Hold on, wait a minute I have to tell something" He struggled with his speech

Videl held the door to the room, "well tell me!'

"Its Pan, she has a condition" came the dumb words

"A condition, is she sick?" Videl looked ghastly

Recognition of his mistaken was apparent, "NO nothing like that, She looks good, she is healthy I think, but ..."

"What is it?" she screamed

"Videl, she's pregnant." There he said it

"She's what?" came the question

"She's pregnant"

"Oh Gohan!"

"I think that is why she ran away. She's probably scared of what I might do, I chased her away Videl I am a terrible father!"

"Stop it right Now Gohan!" Videl reprimanded him. It was unusual for Gohan to ever lose it like this, and it unnerved her greatly. Pan was only pregnant and that was not the end of the world. Surely, a 17, well now 18 year old would feel like that, but Videl could handle it. Pan had too many loved ones that would never let her be alone and to ever pass judgment. Pan just must be a real scared messed up little girl, well woman. She patted her husband. A look of fire was present in her eyes. Gohan knew he would need Videl, and that she would know exactly what to do. That was why he loved her so much.

"Well, Gohan, lets go get our baby back"

* * *

**Old musings from her former days were resurging inside. She likes the element of surprise, and with Saiyans that could read Ki, she needed all the surprise she could get. IT would never do to alert Pan of her whereabouts. That child had eluded her enough, and Videl was hopping mad. How dare Pan not trust them? It was so unlike Pan to feel like she had to hide form her parents. Videl knew how close they all were. It just made no sense. Hence, the element of surprise would keep Pan from running any more. The first and foremost thing Gohan was supposed to do is grab Pans wrist and destroy that Ki disrupter. That was the plan.**

**It worked.**

**Pan heard the knock and opened the door without much of a look. He fathers large form moved quickly around her and he gabbed her arm and tore the bracelet off.**

**"DO you always open the door when someone knocks?' came the question from behind her father.****Slowly her world turned upside down and Pan could no longer hold out the misery she felt. **

**She began to cry.****Gohan and Videl just looked at each other and then back to their little girl on the floor. Videl was to pumped up to placate Pan, so she interrupted the crying with a motherly warning,**

** "You can stop crying right now it will not do you or the baby any good"** **Tears of sadness left Pan and she heard her mother's feral response. It was so good to hear that voice of reason. **

**Videl only used it when it was necessary for Pan to listen. She smiled through her tears. She watched as her father paced the small haven that she had called home.****Pan had seen her mother like this before, what unnerved her was her father. ** **"Daddy?" she questioned.****Hurt was on his face and Pan was going to cry again.**

** He father, her hero was hurt and she was the cause of it. Before tears left her watery eyes, he reached for her and embraced her tightly. He breath was caught up in her throat and she tried not to pry away**

**"Gohan, your choking her" came Videl's warning****Releasing a little he loosened his grip.**

**Then once more, the tour de force of her mother ended Pan's flight.**

**It only took them three hours to capsulate all the belongings in the small home. Videl wanted t ate no more time here so she delegated the next move. She insisted they leave. ** **Pan had no argument for her. She silently helped them and knew that conversations would come later. ** **Gohan wasted no time in waiting any longer. The house was packed up and he imagined that everything else could be handled by correspondence.**

** He quickly jumped in air and held tightly to his daughter. **

**Videl could not even mouth her astonishment, as she knew he would fly home to Japan. **

**Laughing was good for her. She had to check them out of the hotel and then she would fly home in the cap plane. She would not be able to make the fight on her own, knowing that her adrenaline would give out too soon. She could almost feel the exhaustion now.** **True to his ways, Gohan flew Panny home.**

** He carefully tucked her in his arms and he took off at an astounding speed. When they neared home, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. Like years before, he brought her up the stair and laid her on her bed. He never was so grateful that she was back. In addition, as far as he could tell, she would not run anymore. She was just a scared kid. ** **When Pan was safely tucked in her bed, he called his mother over. He was surprised with how fast she moved. **

**He asked Chichi to stay while he went back to get Videl. Chichi only pushed him out of the door. She rushed upstairs and looked over her grandchild. Surprisingly she also noticed that Gohan forgot to tell her about Pan.

* * *

**

**Chichi, was more then happy to spill the news to her longtime friend. Bulma sat in disbelief after hanging up the phone.** **No one had said anything, but she knew. She knew what had happened.**

**  
Though she was not sure as the details, it was clear to her more then anyone else. ** **Vegeta strolled in on her and he noticed the look on her face.**

.**"Pans home" she told him**

**"Its about time" he said**

**"Yeah, chichi baby sitting her while Gohan goes back to get Videl"**

**"Good"**

**"Guess what Vegeta?" she quizzed him**

**"I have no clue" came his jest**

**"Oh I think you might, Pan's pregnant"**

**He said nothing. What could he say now? Trunks was definitely a son of his. Except Trunks did not leave, Pan had. However, the girl could not have known she was with child. It just so happened to be that way. That was why she probably did not come back yet. **

**"Vegeta?"**

**"Hmm?" he grunted**

**"Do you think, do you think its Trunks?" she asked**

**"Of course it is" obviously**

**"Then why would Pan leave?"**

**"Maybe we shouldn't ask" came his knowing answer**

**"Ok, well wait, but if her Ki bracelet is off, Trunks will know it sooner or later"**

**"He will know, and then he will realize it?"**

**"HUH?**

**"He will know whether or not if Pan's child is his. He'll sense its Ki once she and babe are awake"**

**"How did you know they are sleeping/"**

**"Even in sleep you cant miss it" he reminded her **

**The phone rang and interrupted the staring contest. **

**Bulma snatched it of its cradle and yelled, "What?"**

**"Mom, mom, Pan is home, I can sensed her, she's slapping I think but she home!"**

**"I know baby, its great news"**

**"I am so excited mom I have to see her"**

**"I think we should wait"**

**"Yeah you're right, Oh Kami!"**

**"What are wrong Trunks?"**

**"Oh Mom it's terrible I was horrible!**

** "He cried over the line****She shot Vegeta a look of concern as she listened to her son nearly close to hears****Vegeta wasted no time and flew off to go get trunks and bring the boy home.**

**"Trunks, what is it?"**

**'mom, is she alright?" came his questioning trying to change the subject**

**"Well, your father suggested that her Ki was off" she hinted to him so that he would feel for the difference**

**"Mom, I have to go!" he slammed the phone down****He opened the window to his office and let his father in**

**"I think you need to come home and talk to your parents" he told his son**

**"Dad" he trued to argue**

**"No more hiding, she is home and she is expecting, and you have a lot to make up for, and your mother needs to know we all do."**

**Agreeing he left with his dad.****Flying home was a short jaunt, but before he entered the home he asked,**

** "What is Pan expecting?"****Vegeta turned on him and looked directly into his blue eyes, "Your son."**

_Crawling now I'm_

_Beaten down I'm_

_Tortured now and I'm_

_Feeling nothing like_

_Hunting now I'm_

_Stalking now I'm_

_Reaching out and I'm_

_Killing nothing_

**_(Disturbed: Numb)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Penitent**

**Man, you ought to see her fly**

'My son' he whispered inside his head. Pan was pregnant. OMG he thought. I am going to be a dad. Kami now I am dead. He was not sure who would probably kill him first. Gohan, would definitely take a shot, then Goten would surely, forget about Videl and Chichi too. Pan? I am so sorry. He begged inside his mind, I am so sorry I hurt you like I did.

Trunks repeated his apology a thousand times, in his head, but it would not make it right. He should have talked to Gohan months ago, and now for sure Gohan would know the truth. No wonder why Panny never came back, he doubted if she ever would have.

"Trunks are listening to me?" came his mother's voice

He looked up to see that Vegeta and Bulma were staring at him with concerned features.

"I don't think so," he said

"Do you want to start by telling us the truth?" she asked of him

"Yeah, I could, but I don't want you to hate me" he hung his head back down in shame

"Boy, there is no shame, we are your parents' Vegeta got up and paced the kitchen, his own demons running inside. Trunks did not have to be ashamed; he was only acting out his nature. Damn it was hard enough.

"Father, I don't care what you say, even if she doesn't tell on me, I still was wrong, and now, now How am I going to face Gohan, hell anyone, how am I going to face Pan?"

He was angered now, Bulma watched helplessly as Vegeta prepared to blast his son with the verbal tirade that was building,

"I will tell you how, like a fucking Prince of Vegeta-sei. Your heir, my heir is growing inside that girl, and you will not turn your back out of this human shit called shame! IT is what we are, it is procreation, and it is what makes us immortal. I do not give a rat's ass how much you are afraid of Gohan or what his reactions will be, it does not matter, and the only thing that matters is making it right to Pan. You will do what is right by her, like you should have done. The past cannot be changed; your other half learned that. Today, you will do it today"

"But Vegeta why don't we wait until tomorrow, let them have chance with their daughter, Gohan and Videl might not be receptible to it" Bulma cautioned

"Women, if she is a s far along as I sense then I would not be surprised if they don't come here first, wanting his head!" he reared

"I'll go tonight," Trunks said softly

"Then we will go with you" Bulma offered.

"I need to talk to her alone first mother," he said

'Go then, go talk to her, we will be right behind you," She said

Trunks flew out of the house and headed for Pans window, something he had done a thousand times in the past, it was on one of those occasions when he first fell in love with her.

* * *

Flashback 

HE really just wanted to talk to her, and it had been very late. Instead of calling and waking the whole Son house, he flew and went to her window. Inside she slept. He had done it time and time again, but this time he felt more then a friendly love for the girl, he didn't see it coming, he was just needing her to talk to him, and it all made sense. He went to her when he needed her, to talk, to comfort, and to laugh. She had always made him feel better. How could he have been so blind to it? Instead of knocking on the window, he just stayed put and stared at her, imagining how he could tell her, how to make her love him as much as he loved her. He then fantasized how it would be to feel her all over him. That thought made him yearn harder and left her window. The frustrated building of desire was powerful and he had to relieve himself of that before he broke through that window.

He had known then how powerful his urges had been. IT had never engaged him like it did at that moment. He had never felt that way, so strongly about it that he almost could not control it.

End flashback

* * *

That urge is what caused his Panny to fly from him. HE could not control it that night; he was actually amused by her fight. That only drove the need stronger. HE had to explain that to her, he had no other option. 

Before he ended his flight he remembered the words his father had told him, 'and your mother loved me'. This was the mystery solved between his own conception. He knew it was. Try as he might, he was just like his own father, no amount of trying to act indifferently , no prepping by his mother changed the fact that he gave into his Natural Saiyan nature and took what he wanted. 'But she loves me too" Vegeta saw that much. Could she still?

Trunks was hovering at the window. He glanced in and saw that she was still sleeping. This time however, he did not want to watch her he had to see her, had to make her forgive him. So he knocked on the glass.

She stirred but did not wake up.

He knocked louder, and this time she woke.

She rubbed her eyes and tried to acclimated herself to where she was. She looked around the room confused and then turned on her lamp.

The room was illuminated and she sat there looking out her window and staring in to his eyes.

She turned away from his face, which was barely visible from the contrast of the darkness outside and the light form, her lamp.

How long had she dreamed that he would jus show up and find her? She had dreamed so many times, but knew he could not find her, she sometimes doubted that he wanted to, but she would not know since the Ki bracelet did not allow her to be found.

She looked up again, and saw his intense stare. She wanted to get angry, but found she could not stand that emotion anymore. She thought she would be scared, they had told her that coming face to face with your attacker would do that, but really, she never fell into that category.

Kami, what to do? Well would he stand there all night she wondered? No probably not, he might decide to blast in, or her father would come out and then, well she did not want to think of that, not today.

Carefully she swung her legs of her bed, and softly padded over to her window. She undid the latch and opens it wide. She stepped back and sat down on her bed, not really meeting his stare, not ready to deal wither confusion over the matter.

His angel. So beautiful he mused. He panicked slightly when she got out of bed. Her once flat tight tummy had a distinct bulge to it. It was all he could pray that his heart would not beat out of his chest. The need to swept her up and hold onto her was very strong.

There was no doubt that anyone who saw her could tell that she was pregnant, he thought how cute she looked waddling slightly over to him.

He filtrated inside and looked around the room. Gohan had done a great job of redoing it. However, he felt like a giant inside of it. All her childhood things were replaced and he got sick thinking hat he should have not taken from her her innocence.

He went to the foot of her bed, not wanting to sit next to her but at her feet. It seemed he was willing to humble himself to her and beg if need be. He was prepared to lose all his pride to have her back, even if that meant only as a friend.

"Pan are you ok?" was his first question

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Pan I have been saying it a thousand time in my head, but I want you to know that I am sorry"

Oh God, could she accept that? NO, she needed to know what he was sorry about, he would have to do a hell of a lot more to make up for all that had transpired.

"I am sorry I hurt you, that night"

Good she thought, at least he acknowledged that, but still she said nothing.

This was not going well he surmised, but al least she was letting him talk.

"I am sorry that I made you run away, I woke up and you were gone and I felt terrible"

"Rally why is that?" she bit out her hurt reliving that night evident

"Because I realized that I had hurt you chased you away."

"Why did you, I loved you Trunks!"

Shit, he knew that, she loved me, loved… why how that hurts; he should have done the right thing…

"I love you Pan!"

"You do? You have a funny way of showing me. No I take that back, you did fine up until you forgot to hear me, You just took what you wanted and is that how you show someone you love them?"

"NO!"

"What do you mean no! You hurt me, Trunks, There was no way I could fight with you, and I have never seen you so so, so bad!"

He laughed inside, bad? "Was I bad?"

She giggled. God she hated him and yet loved him more, "No you weren't bad, just evil," she said

Evil, that word hurt worse. But she laughed for him. The joke was about his lovemaking, well he knew he was not bad at it, but he had been bad to her.

"Panny, can you forgive me?" he asked

"I don't really know, I wanted you to make it right at the time, but I had to leave, you were killing me inside. Everything was hurting too much, I don't know when or if I can forgive you"

"But you are still talking to me?" he asked

"I have too, you would have sat outside until I did, and then my dad would have to beat you"

"He still might"

"Yeah, maybe he will, he will probably kill you"

She enjoyed his moment of paling features.

"Pan, the baby?"

She froze at his words. This was her baby, not his; this was one thing that angered her the most.

"What about it?" she bit his head off

"Pan, I'm the father," he stated

"Your arrogant bastard!" she yelled

"I am not questioning you, I am just telling you I know I see, I you can't "

'I can't what? You idiot you know that you are, but HE IS MINE!" she finished off for him

"NO Pan, he is ours"

She seethed anger, how dare he claim their child like this, she had not allowed him to she had not forgiven him.

"He is mine, Trunks! GO to Hell!" she slammed out of her room in need to get away from him

He could hear her slam the bathroom door, and he was a little stunned by her vehemence.

Someone in the threshold broke his thoughts.

His eyes were black like midnight. His usual loving and soft features were hard like a rock. HE rivaled Vegeta at that moment. Oh no, Trunks wondered I have really messed up.

"Trunks your parents are here, would you come down form my daughter's room now?" Gohan spit out and left Trunks to follow.

The scene was like one of a nightmare. He was left to face the wrath of all the parents, while Pan was safely tucked upstairs.

He wished he had more time with her, because he had to make her come back to him, make her really understand, he only hoped that he lived long enough to do so.

Trunks sat down near his mother and waited for what would happen.

"Trunks, I assuming since you are here that you know more then you have ever told me?" questioned Gohan

Trunks nodded his head, his father snorted

True, Vegeta had to face Mr. Briefs, a puny human, he was more afraid of Onna then that man, and her mother gave him the creeps. However, Trunks had to face another problem, the wrath of a very powerful Saiyan, with a daughter who was not nearly as old as Bulma had been but just barely an adult. This was much worse

"Trunks why didn't you tell us then?" the hurt very evident in his voce, but it was laced with just a bare minimum of containment.

Gohan was soft speaking that was dangerous.

"I don't know, I didn't know how to tell you, I thought I could bring her back beforehand and talk to her"

'Trunks it has been 6 months, you knew she was hiding her Ki why did you not tell us!" screamed Videl

Oh man, he thought, she was angrier then Gohan.

While the conversation below began to rise and Trunks was left to answer questions, Pan had snuck to the head of the stairs to hear. Though he never confessed what really happened, he did promise to make up for everything and support Pan and the Baby. That just made her sick.

During al the conversations downstairs about her, she failed to notice someone who had snuck up form behind her. He must have flown into her window, because he grabbed her from behind and hugged her for all she was worth.

She whispered loudly, "Stop it Goten!"

She quickly shushed him and pointed downstairs. She wanted to hear the conversation.

"I dint know Gohan, she never told me" came from Trunks

"But that is why she ran away?" Gohan asked

"I don't know," said Trunks

Pan was nervous, should he just confess? She was scared for herself and him.

That was when Goten noticed Pan, Had she gotten fat? He questioned inside.

"Honestly, Gohan I will take care of Pan, I love her and I love my baby!" Implored the young Man

Goten heard it, It had only took a moment for him to comprehend- Pan had left because of Trunks- She's pregnant- not fat! He whispered in her ear,

"Pan your pregnant?"

"Yes uncle" over her shoulder.

"Trunks?" he questioned

This she nodded her head, but shushed him again, "I want to hear."

Goten might be naive at times, but her really was not the idiot. SO he pressed Pan to answer a another question,

"That night you left, that was when it happened?"

Again she nodded her head yes

"Pan you left because you could tell right?" his desperate voice alerted Pan's warning system- Goten was having a hard time with this.

"No Goten, I did not leave because I knew, I didn't know for a month or so after."

"Then why did you leave?"

She did not know how to tell him, but her face spoke volumes to him.

Goten could always see through her little lies, and tales. She left because Trunks had hurt her that night, no other reason would make Pan run, he knew how much she loved Trunks, she always had…

No one expected to see a golden light penetrate the downstairs.

He was ablaze, never before feeling the anger at that moment.

Trunks looked up and recognized the accusation in his best friend's eyes.

Chichi called out his name, "Goten, Goten, Goten" to no avail.

Trunks stood to face a new enemy, one he deserved but it killed him the same, and Goten hated him now.

No one said a thing, and Goten was trying to calm down but locking at Trunks made it too difficult. HE had seen too much Pain in the look from Pan.

Gohan stepped up to stop Goten, not sure how much the young man really knew of the situation.

Then the ashamed look from Trunks, made him stop. This was something Trunks expected, so there was more to this then he knew…

Vegeta was wary of Goten's rising anger, it was permeating the area, and Bulma and Videl were pushed back from the force.

In a flash, Trunks was pushed trough the wall as Goten attacked with his full body.

Vegeta wondered if Trunks would fight Goten, he would not interfere unless Trunks was close to death, his death would not solve anything. However, Goten had a right to extract the revenge.

Trunks was not scared of Goten, only deeply sorry that he had made everyone hurt this way. HE did not blame Goten for killing him, but he would not allow him to, not if he was to make it up.

Trunks only blocked as Goten took out his ravaged emotions on him.

'I'm sorry; Goten I did not mean to hurt her"

"How could you Trunks she was a baby!"

"I know, I love her you know that,"

"I hate you Trunks!"

"Goten, you don't!"

"She hates you too!"

"She does not!" he screamed back

No one did much but watch the fight continue on the front Lawn. Pan had rushed downstairs and was caught by Vegeta as she went to rush outside to stop them perhaps.

She cried softly as she watched the best friends fight and argue, and once again felt guilty for all that had happened.

"Goten!" she screamed

He did not look at her

"Please I don't think he meant to "

Goten refused to listen and hit Trunks again, getting hard hit into his face.

"Pan, what did he not mean to do?" asked Gohan

Forlornly, she hung her head, he did not mean to force me, she cried even harder. Vegeta pulled her close to him.

Gohan powered up and blasted pass them all to take Trunks out

"Chichi screamed again, and yelled, "Gohan no!"

However, he paid no heed.

Goten was now too stunned as he watched his brother take over beating Trunks.

At first, he was glad that finally Trunks would get what he deserved.

Then he heard Pans crying. He thought better now. This was hurting her still.

Gohan of course had better control over his emotions but had succeeded in knocking Trunks unconscious.

Without a glance to the Prince, he took Pan in his arms and went back through the whole that Trunks body had made.

He turned over his shoulder and told Vegeta on thing,

"If I ever see him again Vegeta I will kill him"

Vegeta said nothing but went to Trunks and flew him home to take care of him

Bulma was crying with Videl and Chichi. In addition, the harsh words came out again,

"Just leave Bulma, and don't come here anymore" Gohan turned and brought his daughter back to her room

Videl eyed Gohan carefully, and wondered if their lives would ever get right again. Poor Panny, she thought, and but also she felt horrible, Trunks, he loved Pan she knew it, this was not right,

Instead of going to Gohan, she breathed deep and went to where Goten was still standing.

He had since powered down, and stood looking toward where Vegeta had flown too. Bulma was getting in other air car and leaving for home.

She put an arm around Goten and the boy began cry. Videl cradled his head and she soothingly talked to him.

"Goten, do you really hate Trunks?" she asked

His response was to cry harder.

'Goten, you have to help me, you have to help me get Gohan to accept Trunk back, I know you don't hate him and Pan doesn't either. I know you were mad, but Gohan Gohan will kill him"

He nodded; he knew that Gohan would not go back on his word. He kicked himself for reacting and causing this to get out of hand, but at least the truth was known. Nevertheless, deep down it was killing him.

'I am sorry Del, I should have thought, but it made me so angry"

"I know baby, don't worry just help me get Gohan right again, and we just all have to heal, hmm Ok?" she asked

"Ok"

"Good then you can start by fixing this wall Goten!" yelled Chichi.

Videl had to suppress a smile

"Don't you worry Videl, I will help with Gohan, and you cannot keep that boy away from her now"

Videl questioned Chichi remark with a raided eyebrow

"There are a few things about being with a Siayan that takes understanding" she reasoned the woman

"Chichi, I live with one you know?"

"Gohan, just has not shown you all of his sides yet, he is too much like his father in some ways, and that is what I am hoping to get through to him"

"You think?"

'Did I ever tell you about how Geta and Bulma got together?"

Videl shook her head no; she had heard rumors and talks but not the whole story.

"Well you have to hear, and then there was that time before Cell, you know Goku was a Super Siayan for weeks, that was when I conceived Goten!"

Therefore, the two women stayed up cleaning the house and talked about the past and the things that occur when a Siayan acts like a Saiyan.

_**Time, it needs time  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love  
Can bring back your love someday  
I will be there, I will be there**_

**_(Scorpions: Still Loving You)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Penitent**

**Somewhere Between Right and Wrong**

_I'll fight, babe, I'll fight  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love  
Can break down the wall someday  
I will be there, I will be there_

_**(Scorpions: Still Loving You**)_

Vegeta did not bother to allow a quick recovery for Trunks…

Bulma had rushed to place him in the RT, but Vegeta refused her, and then forbade her to allow him a Sensu.

"But why?" she nearly begged him.

"Because, he brought this on himself, and what Gohan did was less then I would have done… I would have killed him. Let him heal so that he learns form this…"

"Vegeta, what do we do?" crystal tears fell from her eye.

This one thing had always done him in. He could never see her hurt like this. Anger, he could deal with, but not her hopelessness, not her sadness.

He did not have words of comfort for her now, he was just one Saiyan, Kakarot, Gohan, and they could comfort others, with soft words.

Vegeta brought her together room and put her to bed. He staid with her, until her tears had all dried and she slept. He felt confusion, due to the situation; he really had no idea how to proceed. Like tonight, he felt like he should not interfere. Though Pan was carrying a part of his Bloodline, pride and honor only went so far, Trunks had broken the honor, and there was no pride in that. Gohan, his honor had been lost, and Pan, Pan…

Pan was, well he could not think of her like this, she was Gohan's daughter not his. That was why he was confused. HE had to have faith in her, and hope Trunks did the right thing, whatever the right thing was. If it were up to him, he would just command all to set right.

No, this would be long process. One thing someone would have to start building the bridges that were burnt and torn apart tonight. He vaguely hoped that someone could help…Perhaps someone who had more influence with Gohan and Goten then he ever did…

Damn he hated when his brain did not work fast enough for him….That was it, the other person who understood these things, the other person who understood him. He looked back at Bulma and concluded that the relationship between her and her best friend was still intact.

* * *

The next morning came and Vegeta rushed like always to his training room. He stopped in to check on Trunks and was surprised to see he had a visitor, he wished it were Pan, he would take Goten.

Trunks had not stirred, but he was not in a life struggle, just severely beaten. His Siayan healing factor would kick in soon enough.

Goten tensed when he felt Vegeta's presence. However, he did not say anything.

Vegeta came inside closer and stood near the two men. Goten offered no explanation, which he usually would have done, and Vegeta was reasonably happy, Goten had grown up. He figured what had happened and had done the right thing, in Vegeta's eyes.

Vegeta left and went to train, just by Goten being there was apology to him enough. Goten might stand to protect his family, but Trunks and he were too close, it would kill Goten to lose Trunks just as much as it would kill Trunks to lose him.

For the first time he was glad that Kakarot and he had not gotten to close, so that he could feel remorse over losing him, but not run after him into the other world. Thank Kami he was such a bastard… Trunks and Goten, very different.

Bulma came next, she was not surprised to see Goten, and she did say something.

"He's not going to be mad at you."

"I know"

She rubbed his back and he allowed for the comfort.

Bulma laughed inside, Goten was probably the most approachable Saiyan alive. Even Goku did not respond to many shows of affection by others, not in the physical way.

'MS. Bulma, why don't you give him a Sensu?"

Kami, he would never stop calling her that.

"His father thinks that Trunks will do better if he learned from this, to give him time to hurt I suppose, what good is the beating if we just let him heal up and pretend it over?"

"Is he ok?"

"Yes, Goten he is ok, but not alright."

Goten looked up slightly confused at her comment.

She sat down next to him, "Goten, what I mean is that Trunks has to do this himself, he will pull through this physically, Gohan and you really did not do any damage… However, inside he has torn himself apart, and that needs to be healed and he has to heal it himself. You being here will help, that way he will not feel so empty. What he needs is, well I…"

"He needs Pan to forgive him?" he asked quietly

"Yes, but he needs something more"

"The baby?" trying to grasp her meaning.

"Not just that, I think Trunks needs his family, the one he should have started the right way."

"But Bulma, mom said what happened was just like you and Vegeta and her and with me and dad, weren't we all stated the same way the right way?"

"Goten your mother has told you this?" she asked

"She spoke to Videl last night I just listened."

"Hmm, then you know Trunks would never hurt Pan intentionally? Vegeta never hurt me, and Goku never hurt you mom, but at the time it was confusing, except for..."

"Except for what?"

"When your mother and father made you, you know Goku was SSJ? I do not know how she survived that, I know I could not have, but she never complained. That day after, she called me. She had a broken pelvis, which we fixed up right away in the tanks, and with a Sensu… If Goku ever knew that I think he would have been broken…"

Goten was slightly embarrassed but said no words. Bulma continued…

"I have had broken ribs and fractures from Vegeta, I guess being human can make mating a bit of a hazard, even Videl has not been immune to Gohan's arduous lovemaking… Goten am I making you uncomfortable?" she had to know he was getting redder by the second…

"No, yes, but keep talking this is helping me..."

"Like I said, even Videl, not nearly as bad, but Pan I don't thin she was physically hurt, I just think her mind was torn with how things were supposed to be between them, I think Trunks just accepted her fight as a type of foreplay. I know my son, and he would never physically hurt someone, you know what I mean don't you?"

"I uh, well"

"Goten, I know talking about sex with you best friends mom is kinda weird, I just want you to know like Trunks knew you could hurt a girl with your strength and not know it, in the heat of things you could lose some of that control, with Pan I think it was pretty close to some Saiyan thing…"

"Trunks had warn me about not getting too physical with girls, that I could hurt them, mom, well she never talked too much about that, except that girls were bad in general"

"Oh I bet! Vegeta talked to Trunks and so had I, your mom well she is, she likes to keep you boys naive like your dad"

He grinned; yeah his mother would still dress him if he allowed her…

"This helps me, how is it going to help them?"

"I don't know, but I have a good idea that your mom and Videl are working on it, why else would Chichi, tell Videl anything?"

"Yeah"

"Feel better?"

"I will, maybe I should talk to my brother?"

"Let Videl, maybe you could be a friend and talk to Pan?"

"I don't know... She's a bit um, mad at me."

"I see, why don't you get Bra and both of you can talk to her"

"Really? Bra could help?"

"Silly, she is probably more informed then you think do honestly think her father would let her be unaware of …" she stopped noticing how red Goten's features were becoming again…

"Yes take Bra and you two cheer Pan up and help her out"

Goten hurried out and went to the house to fetch Bra.

After he left Trunks opened his swollen eye and looked at his mother.

"I didn't know"

"Oh baby I know that, but you did know that you should have controlled it? Don't worry it will work out."

"I have to see her mom"

"Get better first"

He laid his head back down, still thinking about what he had heard. Trunks did not want them to know he was awake, but he thought better of it, his mother knew he had heard her, and well at least he did not have to get embarrassed like he knew Goten was… still if he could have only controlled it all. He had been so cocky about it. Pan's response had driven him over the edge. He owed her everything.

_If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again  
I'm loving you  
**(Scorpions: Still Loving You**)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Penitent**

**Take it Easy**

Goten waited as patiently as he knew how as Bra got ready. Man how could a person take so long and why was she doing her hair. He had every intention o f flying her over there.

'Bra" he hollered through the bathroom door, over the sound of the dryer.

No response

"Bra? Were are flying over there!" he tried again, no avail

Another five minutes went by and miraculously she exited. Her shinning long locks glimmered and were well plastered down, unlike his unruly spikes.

"Man, what took you so long, I man we are flying over there, its just going to get messes up"

She glared at him, "It better not bud!"

He grinned, "Ok, Ok I'll fly slow!"

Then he noticed her clothes, "Um, Why don't you wear something else?"

She looked down to notice that she had on her favorite outfit, a red halter, and short mini.

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

He looked confused, how was he going to fly with her, with her practically naked, and a skirt on? Well he would just fly in front of her that was how….

"Suit yourself, you would just be wasting energy to keep warm, that s all" Nice recovery there Goten, he smiled inwardly.

"I never thought of it that way"

"See, keeping warm takes extra energy, I bet you could fly really faster then you thought if you wore more... extra clothes"

"Maybe, leave and I will change" she pushed him out of her room.

He headed downstairs patting himself that he actually gotten Bra to do something without too much pain, she was at times worse then Pan ever could be, and had one hell of a temper!

Another five more minutes and Bra rushed the stairs, and Goten gulped visibly. She had on a pair of jean and t, but had a CC jean jacket and wearing white KSWISS sneakers.

Hi noticed that she had pulled her hair back in a tight ponytail. Jeepers he cringed, she looked hot. Then banged his fist on his head over the idiocy of that one. He would have to remember to figure out how someone wearing more cloths could be more appealing to him versus when they wore hardly anything… but then again she looked hot no matter what….arrgh no time today…..

He was just glad when they got to leave CC

* * *

The knock on her window as the first she noticed that Goten and Bra were there. She reminded herself to start sensing for Ki's again, so that she would not be totally unaware.

She opened her window ant hen stepped back as they came in.

'Don't anyone use the doors?" asked of Bra

Goten and Pan only smiled, because this was what her, Goten, and Trunks always did.

Goten broke the greetings by looking serious. Pan said nothing, Goten looking this way meant long and winding dribble, and if she wanted to know what it was about she would have to listen hard… He liked to meander too much…

She sat on her bed while Goten filled her thoguths with images she would have been better off without…

Goku and Chichi, Vegeta and Bulma, and then finally her own parents… Bra would add her two cents giving a better descriptive images and that only made Pan blush and Goten look extremely red.

After about an hour of this, Pan held up her hands to stop the two of them…

"I hear you, but, but, Does that change the fact that I said no?" she asked of them

They looked at each other and both knew that, no matter how rough the Saiyans could possibly be, that none of them well they did not know for sure, but not one story carried that importance. Bulma, Chichi, and Videl, had any of them ever said no, and then fight? They did not know, but obviously, Pan had.

Bra looked at her closely, and then she asked Goten to leave the room.

He was about to argue when she held a finger up to him. "Give me a few minutes alone."

He agreed and went out to find food.

Bra kept staring intently at Pan, who felt like a bug under a magnifying glass.

"You know you have been here for over an hour and have not said anything to me," said Pan.

"I thought it would be best to get to the point first," replied Bra

"Well point taken, now what is on your mind?"

"You should have come to me instead of running away!" she accused

"I, something told me to run!"

"Yeah, who?"

"I don't know a voice"

"Pan I told you that if anything happened you come to me first, we could have worked it out, you did not have to get scared and run off like that!"

"I was not scared"

"You lie, you ran away because you were scared"

"You weren't there Bra; you don't what it was like!"

"Did he really hurt you?"

"Yes"

"Really?" she could not believe that totally

"At first, then …."

"OH, and then it didn't hurt right?"

"Bra!"

"Pan!"

"Fine, but I was not ready, and I did say no…And I hit him."

"Where?"

"In his room"

"No, where did you hit him?"

"What does that matter?"

Bra grabbed her by the arms and her fingers bit into Pans, and Pan was aware of how it pinched her, "where did you hit him?"

"I, Bra stop you're hurting me" Bra relaxed her slightly

"Just tell me"

"I jacked his jaw"

"How many times?"

"Just once"

"Once, you? Pan I know you you would hit a million times if it was a real struggle."

"He hit me back!"

"Did that hurt you?"

"No, but he got a nasty little glare and he sneered at me, and growled like some animal, then he slapped me, then he bit me!"

"Did he break you skin, where did he bite you?"

Bra jumped on top of Pan searching her neck for a bite

"Get off, he didn't break the skin, he was nipping me, it felt like everywhere!" Pan screamed at her.

It was then that Goten came back I the room and saw Bra on top of Pan. He stared for a moment then came up with a conclusion…

"So, that's it eh, I would have never thought that you know that you Bra were like that!"

Both girls yelled "BAKA!" at him and he sat down laughing

Bra scooted off Pan.

She ignored Goten for the moment; he was eating an apple.

"He did not mark you, and the only thing that hurt you was his, um, well the the initial point… Other then that you are having a hard time with your emotions, and human side"

Goten kept quiet.

Pan just looked at her. The nagging feeling she had had on her own returned. That was why she had felt guilty. She knew she had really done nothing wrong, well except sleep with the man she loved before she was married…. However, her own terrorized mind, which was what she should have not, ran away from.

'Look, I appreciated all of this, I really do, I just got to get through this on my own" she told them

"Pan, you can't be serious, you have been gone forever, and you need to snap out of it!"

"Hey, this is me, not you! Unless you have you know for the first time then you would understand, but you haven't have you?"

Bra looked at her again, realizing that though she knew more about things, she had not exactly participated in such things. However, Goten was there, and no one discussed this with her with him around.

"Goten leave right now!"

He busily kept eating another apple he had stashed on him

"Goten!" Bra yelled at the top of her lungs.

He needed no other urging he bolted from the room, disappointed about not hearing more juicy details about Bra.

Once gone she turned on Pan.

"NO, I have not yet and you know why…That does not give you the right and talk about it in front of Goten!"

"Why not, you don't mind discussion my life with Trunks in front of him"

"It's not a damn secret!"

"That part is!"

"Fine, just don't bring up me, sex, and anything, in front of him!"

"He seemed interested!"

"Pan" came the warning

"Fine"

"I'll say one thing, and if my first time was too much for me, then I would not run away from my best friend or my mother!"

"Not fair, your mother would understand! And I would just beat the crap out of Goten for you!"

"Pan!"

Pan slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Look, don't say anymore, just listen"

Pan nodded

"If I was my dad, I would tell you that what happened was nothing more then a typical Siayan coupling, it can be violent, and hitting could be part of it. I just didn't think that you and Trunks would engage that way, he never had before…So in part it must be something you do you know drive him crazy and insane…Really it's a good thing, but, but you told me you were ready to do it, maybe you should have waited"

"It was not like I had a choice"

"Pan there is always a choice, but then again we are talking about very animalistic tendencies, I thought Trunks had better control over them."

"So, if I can get over this…Then, my father is not going to accept this, and I don't know if I can handle anymore then I have…"

'Pan, Trunks has been a different person since you left"

"What do you mean different?"

"He's been almost nonexistent; he doesn't even spar anymore"

"You're kidding not even with Vegeta?"

'No, especially not Vegeta, and not even with Goten"

"So what, I should feel guilty over that?"

"No, but I think he knows why he acted that way, its like he wants to be not so strong… the only problem I have with him was that he knew why you left and he did not tell anyone"

"You didn't know why I left?"

"NO, I didn't and I was too upset to figure it out!"

'Why were you upset?"

"OH nothing just trying to get over my hurt that you ran away then Trunks stopped playing with Goten and I well, filled a lot time getting a smile back on your dopy uncle's face again!"

"I am sorry I ran, but I was hurt too!"

"I know but you should have trusted me, I would have trusted you!"

"Tell me that when you do it!"

"Are you kidding I am more practical then you, we have had this talk and I know slightly more about Saiyan mating then you, I would have worked it out."

"Thanks for the put down!"

"Hey what's a friend for?"

"Bra what do I do now?"

"What do you want?"

"Go back in time!"

"What about the Chibi?"

Pan looked at her tummy and wondered if she could forgive Trunks. She might work this out in her head, but her feelings still were there. It was hard to change bitterness overnight. She swore that that baby was going to be happy like she had been growing up, but how happy could he be, not knowing its father and his wonderful family?

"Bra I just haven't forgiven him yet, I don't know maybe I will…one day"

"Damn it Pan, don't keep us from the baby, it will be my niece or nephew! By the way which is it?"

"It's a boy, a very strong one!"

Bra smiled, "A boy, you are going to have a hard time keeping Poppa away!"

"I know! Feel here"

Pan put Bra's hand on her tummy where she knew he would start kicking if pressure went there

Goten took that moment to come in and see Bra's hand on Pan's tummy.

"What is with you two?" He asked.

"Baka, come here and feel" Bra scolded him.

He went and knelt down and let Bra place his hand where Pan had told her to feel.

Goten, did so, and was amazed at the movement he felt. HE then closed his eyes and felt what he could.

"Wow, Pan he is so much like Trunks! He is amazing"

'Wait till he is born" came the melodic voice from the door.

All three turned to see a smile on Videl's face.

Bra smiled too.

"I think we need to give Pan some rest," she told the pair.

Bra and Goten said goodbye and left through the window with Bra complaining about using the doors again.

'Have a good time?" asked Videl

"Yeah, I sure missed them"

"I know honey, but your home now, but we have a few mother and daughter things to discuss."

"More?"

"Much more, did I ever tell you about the night you were conceived?"

"Yeah about a million times" Pan said in hopes to deter her mother

"Did I tell you about the next day?"

"Not really"

"Well, your grandmother had come over, and well she rushed me over to CC because I had a problem…"

The conversation continued on as Pan heard the first account of how rough sex with her father had been…

Pan tried best not to be embarrassed but really; it was easier then talking in front of Goten.

Near the end of the conversation, Pan asked the one question that she had asked Bra.

"Did you ever tell dad no?"

"Many times!"

"Did he stop?"

"Sometimes, other times he kept persuading me"

"I don't want to know about that"

"YOU asked"

"Did you ever hit him?"

"Playfully"

"Did he ever hit you?"

"NO"

"Then why?"

"I don't know, but your father has never hit me, he never spared with me he only ever blocked me, Trunks and you have been hitting each other since you could first swing!"

"Hmmm"

"Tell you what, I am not so happy with Trunks, but I have to say this, When ever has anything between you and Trunks never been physical?"

"Mom!"

"Don't get me wrong, it's just that everything about you and Trunks is Physical, I don't mean in sexual manner Pan, get your mind out of the gutter for a second"

"Really mother the gutter?"

"Just follow me here, when has Trunks ever not hit you back?"

"When I knocked him out"

"There you go, you hit him first"

"After I said no"

"Did you really fight him, because the Pan I know would never have stopped hitting if she really was fighting?"

"Hey!"

"Honey, I am not defending him, but don't confuse yourself, I know why you ran, we all do, except well your dad is different, but I also know that you never ran before, and I can only imagine why"

'Then tell me, why is it so hard"

"Because he might have been rough, it might be wrong in human terms, but he broke your trust, he hurt you and when you love someone like I know you love him, that hurt is worse"

"What now?"

"You have to ether forgive him or not"

"What about daddy?"

"Don't worry about him I have a plan"

"I don't think I want to know it"

"Good it was hard enough talking it over with Chichi!'

"Right"

"Get some rest"

"Thanks mom"

* * *

_It took half the time  
I am still afraid  
So stay by my side  
And hold on to my hand  
Try to teach me that  
I'm alright I guess  
But there's so much wrong  
But there's so much right  
I guess we'll agree  
To differ on one thing_

**_(Snow Patrol:_ _Make Love To Me Forever)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Penitent**

**With Love you learn**

Videl often wondered. What it was that made Gohan the way he was. He tried to deny his own Saiyan heritage and be human. She concluded that for him to be more humane and generous person he thought he should to forgo that instinct which all had witnessed in Vegeta.

However, had not Goku been a benevolent man? Goku never denied his instincts. Didn't Gohan see what he really was? She vowed to make man realize the fallacy of his misconception. He was a good man, but he had some alien characteristics, which bordered on something she could not put words to, barbaric? She had hidden from him the truth of whom and what he was, in order to maintain his semblance of his self-perception.

He was the world's hero, just as much as his father was, but he was the Great Saiyaman. Goodness his own self worth was just a mute comparison to Hercules. That was why she had to break the hold he had created; show him that humanity is depraved, and that his own Siayanistic tendency was nothing to hide. He should not accuse others of acts, which he himself had committed.

The one problem in all of this was that it had taken her years to understand it, but she had lived with it. Chichi, had not broken her silence over the same situation, and No one ever heard from Bulma. However, though the women never complained nor compared, it was a silent knowledge that came with the territory. She never thought that she would have to warn Pan, considering Trunks would have been the only Saiyan, she would ever be with, he had been so much older she never had that daughter talk…. However, even when things seemed to be going that way, Videl had a good hope that Trunks, raised by Vegeta and Bulma, could have more control and a better ideal, of what was safe…

Trunks and Goten had never hurt anyone that she knew off, well not in a sexual way…. In addition, truth be known, Videl was more worried about Pan hurting a human male…which would not occur now, considering Trunks has a total claim on her. One thing she was happy about was the knowledge that the two would be mates for life.

However, though Pan and Trunks had created a life, they had not mated nor married. However, once Videl did what she intended to do, she knew the two would be fine…

Her worry was still on the fact that Pan had so much human emotion, that it would be difficult to ease the hardship dealing with what had happened. In the future, she could be fine, but she had to overcome the original ordeal, which drive her to run from all of them….

She thought long and hard about all of this, and her determination for what was the second step in her plan cleared. Pan had been well educated and informed over the occurrence, Trunks had apologized, and however, the ball was now in her court to volley to Gohan.

Pan needed her father's approval, his understanding and for him to forgive Trunks…

Videl had to teach her husband a very humbling and stark lesson. She only prayed that Chichi, would keep her vigil.

Videl would not think of how embarrassing it might be, to have Chichi waiting in the wings as Gohan and she had sex. Nevertheless, this was the arrangement.

So Videl , lifted her eyes heaven ward, and prayed that she lived through the experience, and prayed that Gohan would not have a compete meltdown in the process.

She stepped herself into her and Gohan bathroom, and began to prepare her night with her Saiyan.

* * *

Gohan had a great day. He tried to push out all the events of the past days. Trunks was suffering in his recuperation, and by word of mouth, he had heard that Vegeta had refused him the use of Sensu and the Tanks. 

He had his daughter home, and for that alone made everything else pale in comparison.

She was still his little girl, and today he would not let anything of the past disrupt his elation.

Gohan noticed that Chichi was prattling in his kitchen. She hummed, and he glanced quickly at her happiness.

He sat down and she placed a large pan of lasagna at him, she dropped garlic bread on his right and a salad to his left.

He questioned her and she replied, "Pan has eaten in her room and now she is peacefully sleeping. That baby is sapping her energy; Videl ate already and is up showering or something so eat up!"

He did not need any more encouragement and happily chomped down his mother's cuisine.

As an afterthought, so it seemed, Chichi planted a bottle of Red wine and a glass down for Gohan.

She urged him by saying, 'try this new wine, it really bring the flavors out in my sauce"

HE only opened the bottle and poured himself a glass.

Chichi smiled ruefully, hoping that he would not look too closely at the label.

The one good thing about Goku had been his insatiable enjoyment of eating. When he had returned from space, he had obtained a fine collection of drinks that went well with Food. Trunk had help score a few great selections of potables.

This one in particular, had an aphrodisiac effect. Not only was it a rich tasting red wine, but it also enhanced the mood of the drinker.

If Gohan looked carefully, he would not recognize the writing on the bottle, and then would question his mother of the origin.

However, she was smart enough to know that once food was set in front of a Saiyan, his appetite would forgo curiosity, and he trusted her completely.

He downed the food and the wine, and Chichi gleefully cleaned up the kitchen happily sending her son up to his wife for a great night of sex, and thus an education of sorts.

* * *

Videl prepared her mind and body well. For Gohan to be instinctive the mood had to be set. 

She primed her body by allowing her showerhead to hit repeatedly against her clit. She came happily thinking about Gohan and sighed his name. Next, she kept her mind replaying her most erotic times spent with him. Her own sharpen sexual arousal would not only bring about the basal instinct in Gohan, but would help her have enough endorphins running freely inside of her mind, to not feel too hurt when he would let go…

She stepped out of the shower, glad that she had forgone lighting the scented candles. She did not want anything masking the smell she knew she gave off.

She would not have timed the entrance any perfectly if she had tried.

Gohan began to trek upstairs, and he stooped and looked in at Pans sleeping form.

He Ki checked her and was satisfied at her sleep and the babies calm but strong KI.

As what happens when he used any Instincts like Ki checking, his other senses became acute.

He lifted his nose to smell a sweet musky scent that was only Videl.

His great mood and full belly only made him euphoric.

He softly closed Pans, room and like a tiger on a hunt, he let his senses, lead him to the intoxicating scent of his wife.

He opened the door to his bedroom and decided to tease himself.

This was a sick form of foreplay. He allowed her scent to assail him, but he acted indifferent to it.

Gohan went stealthy to the bathroom and saw Videl drying herself. HE knew she had been very aroused and he let a small smile penetrate his handsome face.

Videl said nothing as he slipped inside the bathroom; she only looked up at him and stared at him like a piece of candy.

HE only growled lowly.

She openly smirked and scooted past him on her way out of the bathroom. She stopped by him near the door, fully wrapped with her towel. She stretched up to his shoulder and nipped playfully near the back of his neck.

"See you in a few," she whispered huskily

She left the bathroom quickly.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and was pleased to see his form. Proudly he stood there amazed at how arousing she was to him, He scrutinized his face and wondered how he had ever been so lucky to have his love, love him so much.

Goten quickly shoved that out of his head and hurriedly jumped in the shower. HE scrubbed quickly and wondered why he bothered, but this was part of his torture play.

He cleaned off, and grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around his waist. He shook his head, for the musky scent of Videl reached his senses again.

He thought he felt slightly tipsy and wondered how strong that wine was. Had it only been ten minutes since he was downstairs?

He opened the door and the steam cloud wafted around him.

Form the look of his eyes, Videl felt like a hunted animal in a steamy jungle.

Gohan had played his wait and see game, and she continued to play with herself in hopes that he would be eagerly aroused by her.

HE smiled ruefully at her and decided to end the waiting game.

Gohan reached the bed in quick succession and planted hungry kiss on her lips.

He towel was easily tossed aside and his slipped off without anyone's touch.

Her scent-negated thoughts of foreplay out of his mind and his body soul and mind screamed for him to dominate her.

Vocally Videl growled her pleasure to him, and he lit up like a Christmas tree.

All propriety dropped to the floor like their towels had, and he hungered for what she had.

Every growl emitting from her sweet throat, caused his arousal to hitch.

The lovemaking was sensual and deep.

She opened up for him and he slammed hard inside of her very wet center.

He nipped and bit at her breast and then made trails to her neck and ears. His motions were fluid and tantalizing.

Videl's legs were raised above his shoulders and he would slide forward eliciting hot trails of his tongue and teeth as he pistoned inside.

Gohan did not even register that there was no usual slow buildup of penetration.

In this position, he knew that her organs would be fast.

She came hard for him and moaned aloud his name.

Lost in her won euphoria, she only let her body cascade for its crashing pleasure, and he waited out his own controlled release.

He could go once more and ring her to climax, before he would allow himself to crest. Then he could wait another five minutes of downtime and then the night would be countless times, of her screaming his name.

As often before, he flipped her over and he pushed deep inside of her chasm and smacked her fine hard ass with an open palm

"Uggh!" she screamed and he knew that this was going to be one of those wild nights

He rode her hard as her head came close to banging against the headboard. She grabbed desperately at the top railing, to change from all fours to her knees only.

She looked like she was hanging by her arms by that top railing of the headboard. Gohan had only clung to her waist as he jammed inside of her from the back.

She moaned her intense pleasure and cried out as he touched the front of her vagina, touching that sweet spot that only make her beg him not to stop.

Pleased at this, he continued his motion, enjoying her sounds and the smell of sex.

He felt elated and strong. Gohan pushed harder then he remembered and squeezed her hips under his fingers.

She felt the pain sweep her waist, but was too far gone to be bothered with it, her own mind in a flurry of her hot lover touching her so that she climaxed again for the third time that evening.

She mused that he was much better then her hand or the showerhead…

Her cries of release sent him over the edge and he let go of everything as he felt the shot of his essence bust from him.

He milked himself inside until he saw stars in his eyes. His asphyxiated brain had caused the heavenly bodies to spiral in his vision because he was breathing too hard and too fast.

Sweat beaded his lip, he laid his head on her back, and she moaned still.

He kissed her the small of her back and slid from her.

He rolled to his back and saw that she still was in the same position. Her hands were white knuckled clinging to the headboard; her head sagged down as she eased her breathing.

The pain on his hips burnt heavily but she refused to stop. She had to have him do his worse if he was to understand.

When she had control, again she let go her hands and lay down on the bed.

She rolled that she lay next to him on her back. Silently they lay side by side staring at the patterns the ceiling made.

Gohan was trying to stop his dizziness he felt, and her scent did not help any.

Determined to continue, Videl did what she knew would drive his animal tendencies even stronger. He had come once and now he was primed for a longer session.

She tentatively brought her hand down herself and once again began to stimulate herself.

Too attuned to her Gohan watched as his wife fingered her clit. He groaned out of pure elation at her wanton behavior.

She sipped one finger out of her hole and thumb kept connecting to her nub

Videl let her breaths come out in pants. Gohan sat up on his elbows and watched her play with her self.

She delved deep inside and then placed her fingers in her mouth sucking off their essences.

Gohan only moaned in appreciation and sought her mouth for his own taste

Once there he tasted her tongue, he began to let loose his fine self-control and he would fuck his wife properly.

He knew she was still eager for more that teased him and taunted him. She was showing him how much more she would handle and he felt exultation and anger.

Gohan pushed one leg up along next to his neck and split her. He began to slowly power himself up as he fucked her hard.

She cried out, using encouraging words to drive him harder.

She knew she was playing with fire, but for the happiness she was trying to achieve, she had no choice.

Newly encourage by her words, he sped his thrust.

Her Ki spiked as she came again, but Gohan was not going to relent his drive.

He had reached his point where his stamina was rising, and he could literally now fuck all night long,

Which he did.

Videl was on multiple orgasms and at times did not know where she was at times.

As the night progressed, he pushed and pulled her body, and tossed her from one side of the bed to the next.

She was so light and flexible he took full advantage of his power and tossed her like a rag doll.

He squeezed her tightly and she thought she heard a snap. She counted on one rib at least broke, surely, her hips were well bruised and cracked.

Nevertheless, she knew this was not the end not the compilation of his truly violent mating.

Nearing another hour of being pummeled by him, she could hear the change in his voice.

His orgasm was nearing.

She knew that this one would take its toll on his perfect body.

The pressure was building in him and he wanted the release so much. His energy increased he thought of the feeling that was about to consume him.

His hands squeezed tighter on her shoulders, and he used her body to hold himself above her.

Gohan had to keep touching her and did not bother using his Ki to hover.

She bit back the cry of pain as she felt him tear her shoulder with his hands, but she refused to let him know how badly it hurt.

One word and he would let go.

She screamed her pain but masked it in the pleasure of another orgasm.

He groaned loudly at his pleasure of her climax. He roared out like a lion, and drove forward

Her legs ached from holding then wide for him and she locked them behind his back if only to change the position.

HE recognized that as a restricted hold and angrily flung her legs off and he slid out of her.

HE paused for a moment and stood off the bed.

Gohan slid her body down to meet him and flipped her over on to her stomach again.

HE slammed inside of her and pushed her face down into the bed.

Her sounds were muffled but he knew her joy.

She could barley handle to use her arms to support her weight, and relinquish herself to lying down.

He got hot and angry at her lack of movement, oblivious to the fact that her hips fractured and her arm out of socket and her body badly bruised.

He flipped her again and pushed her legs far apart and around his shoulder close to his head.

"I want to hear you scream my name," he told her menacingly.

She obliged by howling out his name and how much she loved him.

This only brought back his building crescendo, and he bucked wildly inside of her until the stars he kept seeing shinned brightly in front of him and he came for the second time that nigh. Instead of feeling happy, it tore at him and frustrated him, as his appetite was not satiated.

He came hard, pulled out quickly, and looked down at her fast rising chest.

An evil smirk was plastered on his face and he looked back down to see how overly erect he still was.

He straddled up her face and without her approval; he slapped her face with his wet weeping hard erection.

She snuck a peek and saw it up close and ready for her mouth.

She knew that normally he would not act so domineering, but they had passed that moment of nice lovemaking.

She opened her throat and he took to face fucking her hard and recklessly.

His balls slapped her chin and he could feel his shaft touch the back of her throat.

He kept pressing himself inside of her mouth so far that he could not see her face.

Gohan looked down only to see the top of her head as he buried himself deep inside of her mouth.

Her hands cradled his butt and his balls were smashed against her chin.

She pinched his butt, and he realized that he had cut off her breathing.

He pushed back fast to give her air, and then noticed tears that stung her eyes. Completely forgot about himself and pulled back to hold her still.

He could not remember ever being so forceful with her in his life and began to feel sorry he let himself get that carried away. Gohan snuggled down to her, kissing her in an apologetic motion.

She was quiet in her demeanor, not wanting him to know just how crazed he was. She let him hold her as she counted on the sleep that would let her body rest. She needed a few minutes of rest, so that she could handle the aftermath of her injuries. The most difficult part was going to be Gohan's guilt he would feel once he knew he had caused her those injuries.

She slipped into slumber.

Gohan too fell off to sleep.

She awoke to a burning in her head.

She ached terribly and now the adrenaline that had kept her unfeeling of injuries had left and she wanted to cry.

Gohan had a tight hold of her and she doubted she could remove him from her to put the plan into action.

She was never so grateful to Chichi at that moment.

Chichi entered their bedroom, after giving them time enough.

Chichi reached over and touched Videl's, cheek.

"How bad are you hurt?" she whispered softly

"Pretty bad, we have to wake him up, he won't let me go in his sleep," Videl warned Chichi

'Videl, you have to get him up start crying"

Videl did what Chichi told her to do; honestly, it was not too hard because she felt like shit.

She cried and her cries pulled Gohan from his slumber and he looked at her with clarity for the first time since entering their bathroom.

He looked confused but sat up looking concerned.

Then he noticed the bruising on her face.

He quickly jumped up and this caused pain to shoot into her back caused by the sudden jerking movements of the bed.

'OH Kami, Videl!" he screamed

Within a few moments, the bedroom door swung open and Chichi entered fast asking what the matter was.

Then she too got to see the extent of Videl's bodily harm, caused by Gohan's arduous lovemaking.

"Clam down Gohan, and help me "she scolded her son

Gohan jumped up, but noticed his state of undress, and quickly reached in his dresser for his boxers.

He surveyed the purplish tint of Videl's cheek, to the nasty Hematoma on her shoulder. Her arm hung lower against her side and she looked at him still with loving care but pain flecked her eyes.

He nearly crumpled to the ground knowing that he caused her such injuries, but was compelled knowing that he had to help her out.

A sour taste filled his mouth as he helped His mother care for her; Videl looked at him with soulful eyes, never with malice but quiet understanding.

Chichi ordered him out of the room in search of a Sensu and then she talked to Videl

"How are you?"

"It hurts, I think my shoulder is fucked up, and my hips are hurting worser then I can remember"

"We might need to reset that shoulder, so you think we should go to the hospital or to CC?" Chichi asked quietly.

Gohan was on his way back to the room with a Sensu and he heard his mother talking… Videl answered

"Not this time, maybe let see what the Sensu takes care of"

Gohan entered the room and placed the bean to her lips.

He stood nervously wondering if to say anything, this had never happened before to him, but hearing her words chilled him he begged to know the answer.

"What do you mean not this time?"

Videl looked at him and was sad that his allusion was about to be vanquished. How could he be so ignorant for over twenty years?

"Gohan..." she began but Chichi beat her to the punch line

"OH please Gohan, what is this Videl, your third dislocated shoulder?"

Gohan paled and looked utterly confused.

"What?" he stammered out

Videl looked apologetically at him and smiled, "Darling don't worry the Sensu will be fine. Really, Chichi it has only been twice this year now "

He backed himself out of the room in fear.

"Gohan? What's wrong?" Videl asked as the magic bean gave her more strength

"I, uh, O Kami!" he got out

Then he ran out of the house and hid.

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing,  
Broken, your servant, I kneel  
(will you give in to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human  
side is slowly changing in me  
(will you give in to me?)  
Looking at my own reflection,  
When suddenly it changes,  
Violently it changes  
Oh, no. There is no turning back now,  
you've woken up the demon in me._

(**_Disturbed: The Sickness_**)


	8. Chapter 8

**Penitent**

**Double Delectation**

"Videl, I think we need to take to CC at least!" Chichi proclaimed.

"What about Gohan?" she asked her mother-in- law.

"I don't know I did not expect him to run out, let's not worry about Gohan"

"Mom what's wrong?" the voice startled both women.

"Pan you go back to bed-"Chi told Pan

Rubbing her eyes, Pan ignored her grandmother and stepped further into her parent's room.

Concern crossed her features when she recognized Videl's obvious injuries.

'Mom?" she questioned

Videl was grateful that the Sensu had healed her obvious wounds- ht arm though needed to be placed back in the socket...

Chichi then had an idea-

"Well Child, see if you could help me"

Pan climbed over to her mother and grandmother.

Chichi instructed Pan to hold Videl still, while she pushed the shoulder back. Pan was accustomed to this. She had enough spars and fights; she knew how to deal with injuries.

"…so it's always good to keep Sensu around, you know they are just not for the boys when they fight..." Chichi reminded them, as if the situation was normal.

'Mom, where's dad?"

Videl cringed in pain as Chi pushed her arm—Pan tightened her grip

She tried to answer, if only to keep the pain at bay, "Ahh, I think…Damn… He's hiding somewhere… ahhmm Shit"

There, feel better?' asked Chi

Videl flexed her fingers some and said, "Mom, there's an ace bandage in the top dresser drawer-"

Chichi went to retrieve the needed binding.

Pan sat and watched

"It's a shame your not part Saiyan, that arm would heal faster-" Chi told Videl…

"Yeah, but the Sensu worked. I should be fine by the morning"

'Momma, what happened, where's Papa?"

Pan could not contain her concern- Chichi shrugged her shoulders, leaving this up to Del.

"Pan Sweetie, remember out talk today?"

"Yeah"

"Well, let's say that we brought your papa up to speed"

"Papa, hurt you?"

"Just a little rough loving, I really pushed the envelope, eh Chichi…"

"More like she pushed a whole damn case of envelopes… But very effectively" Chichi deadpanned.

"Nani, what happened next?" Pan inquired

Your dear, sweet, innocent father was privy to your grandmother 's and my conversation… he well kinda heard about how this has happened before…"

"Papa really never knew?" Pan was very surprised

"Iie, no way- he would lose it," Videl mouthed

"But he knows now!" cried Pan

'Its for a good cause, I cant have him killing Trunks, not when he has done the same thing- or pretty damn close thing…"

"Poor Papa!"

'Poor Gohan? Nani, how about your poor mother- No Pan you can't protect Gohan, your dad needs to know, I am partly to blame- but maybe now you understand?"

'No I don't, what's the matter- ant you see how horrible this is? It's not right!"

Chi and Del looked at each other concerned- Panny had learned that being abused like this wasn't something that should be accepted—

"Pan Stop" warned Videl

(A/N Maria Hope you like this)

* * *

He entered the Son's home- he did not knock- but walked right in with certain authoritative air. He floated up the steps and found the three women.

"Where is Gohan Son?"

"We don't know- Can't you sense him" Chi waited for the Namek to answer.

"No, stop yelling- HE is hiding- what happened here?"

'Saiyan mating" the churlish reply came from Chichi.

Piccolo was nonplussed- this was not unusual thing- But Gohan had never retreated- never knew-He surmised that that was why Gohan had run off, " I will find him" with that he left in search for his once student – friend.

The women stared at each other- Chichi shrugged again- she knew Piccolo the best- her watcheyes as he changed from the careless Namek to the protector of Gohan and Goku's best friend-

He probably – no she knew that he loved Gohan- that Gohan was the only person he did truly care about- even before he fused with Nail and Kami- Piccolo could help Gohan.

How's the arm?" asked chichi

'Its better, I just need to sleep now," Videl, told them.

Chichi nodded and went to leave.

Pan cuddled up next to her mother and with her good arm Videl Played with her hair.

The motion relaxed Videl and put her to sleep.

However, Pan's senses were aflame. As much as she wanted to stay with her mom, and feel the warmth and security of her parents bedroom- the smell of sex-wrecked havoc on her sensitive Saiyan olfactory.

Her mother was not distressed, but seemed rather satisfied even with her injuries Pan sensed that too.

Gohan was distressed; his Ki is what woke her up, not their sexual play…

She knew that her dad was feeling ashamed, scared, and mad to…. However, Pan could not detect where he was or where his true Ki was at…

She had to leave. She tried concentration—but the taste of Sex permeated through her skin- her brain-her heart.

She lightly padded from her parents room.

Quickly she pulled don a pair of sweats and top. She looked out her window and cringed.

Pan headed downstairs to leave. Outside she raised her KI- and gently hovered. IT had been a while.

* * *

Goten felt the familiar Ki, he had been stationed outside of CC. At first, he was watching Bra prepare for bed- then he stared as she slept. She thought that he had gone home, but as always he stayed and watched her until he fought sleep and then he would go home.

Tonight though, he recognized Gohan's Ki—

At around 11 PM Gohan's raised up in distress, then went low- he was suppressing it… Many emotions were mixed- so Goten stayed- he checked on Trunks, and then decided keep a vigil.

However, Gohan never approached CC. At around 1 AM, the air was moist and Goten was getting tired. However, he felt a faint flicker of an oncoming Ki.

He volleyed whether too meet with it or wait and see… Vegeta would come out if it were a threat…

He saw her and was not sure how to feel—Pan was flying slowly and low- he chose to watch hopefully, if Gohan would show he could be on guard---

Pan tracked slowly- she felt out and picked out Trunks, he was still in the med lab-

She quietly opened the door- the lights were dark- except for one small glow near where Trunks Slept. She tipped over- her emotions raw, but desire burned deep within.

That raging inside had made a decision for he- close to him she smiled- she was too wired to stop even if her voice of reason tried to too… Crazed by want and a need to feel him negated any conversations.

She pulled the sweats off and stood naked-

Goten peered through a window of the Unit and stared at Pan…

Without hesitation, she crawled into the bed that he slept. Pan planted kisses on his face and pushed her hands under him.

Without opening his eyes Trunks arms slinked around her- she kissed his perk nose, and then lazily touched her tongue over his lips.

He moaned, pulled her closer, and then opened his eyes.

"Pan, Oh Pan" he closed his eyes again but opened his mouth to let her taste him.

He had to be dreaming… her soft skin was tingling under his hands.

They kissed, while her hand traced down his shirt and tugged at the button- she opened it and left his lips to sprinkle kisses down his chest…

HE found it highly erotic to have such vivid dreams of Pan. Too cool air touching his skin wet with her, juggled his sleepy ness, and he knew that this was no dream…. His angel was live and loving him… He could not even to begin think what he had done to deserve this, but his body ached for her much more then it ached from the battle with Gohan and Goten…

He could feel desire surge all over and he fought control. HE would not scare this angel from him.

He inhaled a breath.

Trunks hands fell to her slightly flared waist, as she lavished him with her sensual mouth. She ventured downward- his hands slid up her body.

She reached his waistband of the pajamas bottoms, and grabbed both sides and pulled hard. He '_eeped_' as they were torn from him…

His member sprung up and was centimeters form her face--- Trunks hands only rested lightly on her head.

He was amazed and fighting control. How could she tease him so? IT was like this dream he dreamed a thousand times but could never imaging the feelings of her love… IT had to be love… he felt he could not even describe how he felt…

Pan moved forward lightly licking a line up his shaft…

_Oh, God_ he thought she is killing me!

She kissed the tip tasting the salty precum- she then lathered him with her wet tongue, she left his erection and kept licking up his torso, his neck, she licked his ear and then found his lips again.

She moaned into his mouth, and he knew whatever God there was, that this was his death… he was going to be tortured by this creature and then die…

Desire burst though his mind, and he grabbed her tighter to him still and let Pan explore his soul with her beautiful mouth.

His now aching member squeezed between him and her slightly swollen belly... it was sweet torture.

Pan pulled back, and Trunks thought she was going to leave him and let a cry out… She only adjusted herself straddling him, his waist-

She leaned forward raising her hips to him and found his member. She lowered herself on to his weeping need—

A mixture of surprise and elation came out in a hiss… She obliged his uncalled plead and rocked gently on him—she pushed forward then back… His hands automatically braced her hips and guided her along.

It amazed him how tight yet different she felt… Her body was changing, and to him it was the most beautiful sight and feeling in the world.

Neither spoke as he was led to unbelievable heights of passion. She rode him –_never stop-_ he begged—their moans and cries of ecstasy reverberated the medical facility walls.

When his orgasm approached, he allowed all pent-up feelings to flow out of him and out of his mouth—

He screamed her name, professing love, pleasure, and gratitude---

Pan's heart crumbled into a million shards, she too cried out and spoke words of love—begging Trunks to lover her, but also to save her too…

Her exertion complete and she was tired… She lay on top of him; Trunks was still inside of her and relishing the after feelings…

Emotions were running wild, and he kissed her head and her cheek—He captured her more tightly to his chest, and she wiggled uncomfortably- Her belly was being pressed too much…

With one leg thrown over his she slid off him but kept her head under his him and his chest.

He gathered to him again… snuggled down and whispered his love to her. The both feel asleep and were at peace for the first time in a long while…

* * *

Goten's mouth slacked open. He watched pitifully as Pan Seduced Trunks… he senses kicked into high gear at the erotic display…

"Kami" he breathed out. Realizing that on many levels things were changing. As it appeared things between Pan and Trunks were correcting themselves out, and now maybe Pan realized that this time the experience was not a brutal show of force, this was something much different. Now Trunks could heal himself, and Pan over the situation.

His one problem, Goten mused was that he was now extremely turned on … He peered over his shoulder to where Bra's room was…

Compelled by an unsatisfying feeling- he floated to her balcony-

However, she was not in her bed- a concerned frown crossed his brow and he felt out--- the action was a bit too late…

A tap on his shoulder alerted him to where her Ki was.

Gracefully floating behind him was a negligee clad Bra. Surprise and fear marked his usually happy face…

"I was wondering" she coquettishly began, twisting her fingers in her blue hair, "When you would ever come to my room" she flashed him her most mischievous smile and eyes at him.

"Kuso!" he breathed out too overwhelmed by what she wore and the taste of her in the air…

As if they were two magnets flipped to opposite poles… she careened into his arms.

Goten sought his breath of life form her pouting lips.

Like magic, her French doors swung open, and they found themselves tasting each other on her bed…

He was speechless all he could do was let her have her way… Every nuance of sound broke down barriers that he had painstakingly built in order not take advantage of her-

He reasoned though that he had no defenses in place to stop her from taking advantage of him.

He smiled into their continuous kiss- realizing that he would definitely allow Bra to take total advantage of him.

'_Note to self'_ he thought… Bra must have seen Pan and Trunks, '_thank Pan tomorrow'

* * *

_

Morning found Bulma staring at Trunks buried under Pan, and both undressed. She debated with her self as to what surprised her most: Pan being there or the state of undress- hmmmm- well leave them be she told herself- Trunks did look much better….

It was not an exclamation she expected to ear-it had been a few years since she had heard it--- "Damn you Kakarot" Bulma wondered what could have caused that…

She rushed out to see That Vegeta stomped out of the house- looked at her- hitched his thumb over his shoulder, motions to the house.

Bulma looked over and saw Bra looking very pleased.

Sighing, she went inside to see heat her daughter had done- Questioning why Goku had a part in it.

Vegeta cursed and went to his GR.

"Bulla Vegeta Briefs, what did you do now?"

"Oh mom, dad's just peeved"

"I see that, why is he mad at Goku?"

Bra's eyes twinkled, "Oh I guess its better then him being mad a Goten"

Curios now, "Why would he be mad at him?"

"Daddy found him sleeping my bed. " She shrugged nonchalantly.

"He… he what?" Bulma sputtered…

Realization slowly starting to creep inside, Goten was asleep in Bra's Bed?—

"It's fine mother, I wont hide this from you- I took Goten as my mate!"

"You did what?" sputtering again-- "The girl does not make that kind of move!" not sure, what really was perplexing her...

"Mother get real, ask Papa- he's not mad at me, I am his princess- he's not mad at Goten, when could he ever so no to me? No blaming Goku was dad's release…"

Bulma wondered whom the person was that could never say _no _to Bra, Goten, or her father.

"You little temptress!" Bulma confirmed. No malice in her words only amusement.

"I guess so" smiling a saucy smile. Bulma returned one back to her.

Bra was too much like both of her parents…

From upstairs a loud voice exploded, "Bra! Get your ass up here!" from Goten.

Bra's face dropped her smile, but not her happiness. Quickly she ran from her mother retreating to her room.

Bulma looked bemused. It was Deja vu—

Goten must have awoken, _ooh _Bra might have taken her mate- but there was not much doubt, Goten was not going to go out like that--- _Ha_ Bra was in it now- Just like Bulma had been with Vegeta… You cannot tame the beast!


	9. Chapter 9

**Penitent**

**From lollipops to lipstick, Pan all grown up**

The stroking of her mane aroused her. She knew where she was and with whom. However, she had no idea of what to say. She moved softly, and he let her go but watched her with intensely blue orbs. She did not avoid hi look, but then again she did not return the stare yet… She found her discarded sweats and redressed. It was easy to tell that he wanted to talk; she was not sure if she was ready to… he could not decipher her mood, and she was silent… this worried him…

"Pan," Trunks began.

The deer in the headlights look stopped his words, though he was not sure what he was going to say anyhow-

Slowly Pan challenged herself, and met his stare. Her eyes were pools of uncertainty, screaming at him.

Again, the weight of her pain, questions, and confusion wrought havoc… Pan looked like one of the damned, an angel plucked from her safe haven and placed in a pit, dieing inside-

He had caused this, unfortunately he did not know if he could ever fix it.

Pan's eyes were suspended into his gaze and she found she could not turn away from him. Too much had happened. Her whole life had included this person, he was her best friend her lover…. Last night went beyond every dream and fantasy. It had erased the debacle of the first time, but had not changed the hurt…the only difference now was how she thought of him…

Before, Trunks was so god like to her… He was not a god; she only manifested him in that way. Torn down was the pedestal where she had placed him, and in its place was a man, just a man with faults- infallible, mistake ridden, imperfect, Saiyan- Strong, powerful, intelligent, and humbled.

Her little girl life pulled from under her as if a security blanked ripped away. She had to grow up sometime and see things as they were not as she imagined….

All these feelings and thoughts crossed her features and shown from her expressive eyes…. She had grown up over night and this confused Trunks. He saw that she was different, and assuming he had killed her innocence, damaged his angel, broken her wings and drowned her in his basal deceit, decrepitude.

Pan never showed feared, so she still faced him and he felt beaten, hopeless—

The moments passed, and in each other's eyes the saw the other… Trunks turned away ashamed- he tore from his Med bed and grabbed whatever clothes he could find… he left CC in a mad rush, near tears.

Pan watched his departure amazed. As an afterthought to her realizations, she added a new word to her vocabulary to describe the person whom she would be bound to for eternity-

She whispered, "Coward" and shook her head with a small smile-

It let quickly away when she heard her name.

"Pan"

Pan turned and faced the Prince---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks had somehow managed a T-shirt and shorts. Neither offered much coverage- then again he did not plan to battle either. However, unintentional, birds of a father always seem to find one another—

Why Trunks had came across Gohan, he was not sure, but Piccolo only wondered how Trunks failed to recognize their Ki's unless the young Saiyan was too blinded or too foolish to not come this way… Trunks seemingly flew to them like a bug to a light- surmising the boys dress, unstable emotions and, plain sorry state- Piccolo felt it just desserts for him and Gohan to meet up.

The Namek had snorted at first hearing Gohan growl. Sensitive to sights sounds and smell, Piccolo absently recognized Pan's scent all over the younger man.

Gohan had not powered up with his anger, respecting his mentors instructions earlier, Gohan and Trunks locked into a battle.

According to Kami and Popo, this was a normal thing for Saiyans to engage in. This was the best therapy- Piccolo could deal with Gohan and Trunks, both were normally very level headed, intelligent men- when they tired he would began again- this time have both meditate---

_Meanwhile, at CC_

Vegeta took extreme pleasure in coaching Pan. The had not really slacked from her training, and her health and that of his heir meant more to him then he was willing to put into words- Today he would rather deal with Pan then his own daughter- he pushed Bra out of his mind—that girl was worse then he mother she was just … incorrigible.

"Veggie-sama?" asked Pan.

"Hnn, "he grunted.

"Are you disappointed in me?" she asked.

Vegeta looked sharply; it was not likely for Pan to ask a personal direct question of him about herself. She seemed rather like it was important of her not to disappoint him…

"Have I ever said anything to imply that?" was his reply that belied his concern.

"No, but…" she began but he continued.

"Then drop it." Was his advice to her.

Pan still never took all advice, "Why then?" she wondered.

Frustrated, "Why – Why what?" Vegeta let her run the conversation; he owed her some justification after all.

"Why didn't you stop my dad or Goten?"

This was more like Pan to show concern for others, other than herself…

"It was her right." He put succinctly.

Unbelievably, "you would have let them kill Trunks?"

"No," he confirmed but was annoyed at her stupidity.

"So?" she demanded an answer.

He breathed deeply; Pan was worse then her grandfather when she wanted explanations. He had to drop his arrogant and normally impersonal self and actually talk, damn his sense of honor to the chit…

"So, so it stopped when it did – Trunks was knocked senseless." He explained.

"Vegeta?" Pan formally bowed to him.

For a split second he checked- Pan since a young age had paid him respect, as a Prince. However, this formality with him had never been there. She preferred to annoy him with Onna's favorite pet name; Veggie…whatever else she needed to know was of some great importance to her. The thought made him smirk. Pan had begun to understand why she should feel this way- though not sure of herself- what mattered most was that Trunks deserved Pan- and she, she was worth all of his son- and if it was still in existence Pan deserved –earned – demanded that…To be a princess- queen of Vegeta… She was a warrior- young to be sure…

Perhaps her own age- had much to do with her timidness now- but then- she now knew how she affected Trunks- he heard her words, felt her smile- Maybe she could not put all of these things into words. - She had Trunks running to the hills- doubled with pain he feared to have caused her- she was learning on her own- what he could not teach her...

A minute had passed since she questioned him—

"Vegeta...Veggie-sama" she pressed

"Go Pan, find him," was his advice.

Pan looked up at his face; it was stoic as ever-

"Find the Namek, then go to Trunks." He insisted.

However, Pan regressed to her inquisitive self, "Piccolo? Why?"

"Hnn, you'll see, "was his only reply.

Pan left for the Ki of Piccolo.

* * *

The roll of his eyes alerted Pan.

She realized that Mr. Piccolo was going to be as difficult as the Prince-was

However, she was not afraid of Vegeta and Piccolo had always been a close friend of her family.

Something was amiss… and the former guardian did not welcome her presence.

Instead of shrinking back from his stare; boldly Pan approached the Namek and explained quickly-

"Vegeta told me to find Trunks- I need to talk to him."

The two, Piccolo and Vegeta respected their presence and abilities- Vegeta was too arrogant for Piccolo- but he never questioned the Saiyans reasoning-

At least when he was not mad at anyone- Vegeta must have good reasons and could see more into this situation then he did; thus, why Pan was here…

Vegeta had reasons or knew more about Saiyan things then he—this whole ordeal was defiantly a Saiyan thing…

Piccolo announced that Trunks was meditating not far. However, he warned her that he was not alone…

* * *

Pan at first thought Goten was sitting next to Trunks.

They were close by, but keeping their Ki very low…

However, she corrected her assumption when Gohan and Trunks broke from their state.

Trunks heart fluttered and Gohan rumbled a low warning…

Pan stopped and assessed the situation. Was it safe? Forget asking why the two were together- thankful they seemed civil- but ye extent…. Was it safe?

Trunks eyes were guarded, unsure- yet her father looked conflicted he was frowning something uncommon.

Stopping short – she pushed her feelings outward trying to sense more then what just met the eyes.

The Chibi she carried at that moment decided to shift hard as if to make his presence known, his voice heard to everyone…

The kick was strong, even Pan felt the Ki spike within. On reaction, she placed a comforting hand to the areas that pulsated.

Trunks jumped immediately from his position and rushed to her side.

"What's wrong Pan?" anxious eyes searched her...

"It's the baby…," she breathed out.

Without thinking he went to gather her in his arms and take her home of CC or the hospital… he looked about in frantic sweeping look.

Gohan reached much the same way—looking even more flustered then Trunks was behaving...

"Just stop!" she laughingly slapped Trunks off- "I'm fine!" she demanded of Trunks.

"Pan" he pleaded…

Pan just looked heaven ward to his antics.

Gohan stepped back and watched the interplay between them.

"Really its fine…The baby just kicked hard!" she laughed again.

"Pan don't lie to me!" he practically yelled at her.

"Oh Kami!" she replied.

"What!?" he asked near panicked.

"You, Stop, I am Fine," she argued.

Gohan took a chance to add his own remark, "Maybe Pan we should let Bulma just check out out…. You do need a doctor and checks… you, this is a Saiyan" he referred to her baby...

Trunks beamed at Gohan's idea…


	10. Chapter 10

**PENITENT**

**Everything is good but….**

Pan allowed him, without protest, to fly her back to CC. Gohan was close on their heels.

Piccolo sighed as he saw them leave…

She really could not get over the changes a few hours had made. However, there was a thought, a fear that lingered in her head. No matter what she did, since before her return there was a truth…a dark truth…

By her own reaction to the baby kicking, Trunks had become the man in charge. She laughed inside.

Bulma was still musing over the hollering that could be heard upstairs, and all over Capsule corp. She shook her head remembering fights like that… Bra and Goten had surely taken up where Hr and Vegeta left off….

Her reminiscing was interrupted by the slamming open of her lab door… She was not startled on the outside… such interruptions were quite common living with Vegeta. Except it was Trunks, not her errant husband…

Trunks was carrying Pan bridal style and had a perturbed Gohan on his heels… this was unexpected-

When this scene exploded on her, soon after the apprehension that she had felt became apparent on her face…

"What's wrong- what's happened?" she yelled coming toward the three Saiyan.

"Nothing, can't you let me go now!" Pan argued and tried to get out of Trunks grasp, as her lingering fear came back…

Bulma took a step to Pan, knowing well enough that what had happened was all about Pan…

Pan sensed Bulma's apprehension, and sighed her frustration if only to hide her aggravation and her fear….

After a moment of pulse, checking and prodding Bulma took the now quiet Pan by the hand to lead her away from Trunks and Gohan- whom were quiet but too much of a presence.

"You weren't sparring were you?"

Bulma asked out of earshot of Gohan and Trunks.

"Of course not" she replied indignantly.

"There is no 'of course not' Pan I know you"

"Well I wasn't the baby just got very restless- that's all and Trunks and dad panicked!" Pan implored Bulma to understand.

Bulma nodded sympathetically- but continued her rudimentary exam.

Placing her hand on the top end of her bulge- a strong kick made Bulma, "oooh, a strong one!"

Both women smiled.

"I think he'll win the Boudakai, next year!" Pan affirmed.

"Sure Honey- I have no doubt-"

Smiling inside about the whole situation- however, Bulma pointed out the obvious…

"Panny- I know you've had no time, it's been almost three big days since coming home- but I want to see Dr Greaves- you might remember him- he's delivered at least four Saiyans, he knows us all pretty well."

Leave it to Bulma to get to the point… she only lacked strength for want; she had more instincts then even the most astute Saiyan.

However, Pan looked embarrassed but nodded her head...

"Bulma San?"

"Yes, Pan..."

"I haven't told anyone- but…"

She looked at Pan again holding her breath knowing that Pan was going to say something vital.

"I know I seem ok, but I'm really scared- I don't know, I don't want them to know "

"All of them" Bulma asked trying to clear up the request.

Pan only nodded her head yes.

"OH honey, everyone is scarred, especially the first time-."

"I know- but I'm scared of afterwards- and I haven't told anyone but you!"

"Being a mom is a scary thing, I won't lie to you. And I think more so with a Saiyan." Bulma smiled, "but you'll do fine- and Panny everyone is here for you."

Pan smiled again, but it was a sad smile, "Not everyone" she said.

Bulma looked- Pan had teal pooling.

"Now don't cry- he's here Panny. He has always been here-"referring to Goku.

"NO- because if he was here this would not had happened-e would have found me- I thought I heard him telling me to run- that night- he told me to leave- as much as I love Trunks, Maybe I shouldn't stay…"

"But I thought you were glad to be home- with Trunks" She hesitated, not too clear of the conversation but trying hard to keep up with Pan and her apprehension.

"I think that maybe something is wrong, like I was supposed to leave but I don't know maybe not come back…"

"Ok hold it! When did you start this? Because if so then why make up with Trunks as you did this morning? Why make him think that you were back with him--- Listen Missy, do not play games with these lives… IF you are just going to leave- that's not fair Pan- No matter if Trunks was in the wrong………………….. I won't let you destroy that many lives…."

After a few breaths, both women were staring at each other…. Then Bulma stared over again…

"Now you go see Dr. Greaves and pay attention to your body- Be with Trunks or end it… Today! And you are not running off" Bulma shook her fist vehemently at Pan.

Pan's eyes widened in horror at how mad Bulma got.

"Bulma Please- it's just—"

""It is nothing, its nerves. You had better think again… Don't play Pan."

"I am scared," she cried.

"Then do what you are told" Bulma reaffirmed

"I don't know if I can"

She looked sternly deciphering the plaintive tone, "Then do what I tell you and take care and Pan… relax."

"I don't want Trunks to know." She asked again...

"Know what?" Bulma asked as though she had no idea of what transpired.

Pan hugged her but said no more…


	11. Chapter 11

**Penitent**

**Dimensions of Gods and Dragons**

"I am not dead!" The plaintive voice of Goku sounded of the empty halls, which fanned off from the single room where he stood.

"It is not as though you have a choice anymore." The booming voice resounded back.

"You gave me the choice and I took it, now I want to, I want you to fulfill your promise…" Goku demanded almost piteously, as to demand from the gods his will.

"Quiet, you have hitherto argued with me… Your God has decreed Man, any Man free will… That says the choices they make are theirs to make…not ours to interfere!'

"But **You** gave me the choice and I want it." Goku argued.

"We know" and other melodic voice rumbled as loudly. This one had a woman like quality.

"Let me speak again to her maybe she will hear me and leave…" he positioned himself for another breach.

"Goku…" they warned together…

"Please, you have to give me a chance… I am not dead… I can still do more, why should two lives and possible more be lost….You know, the father will sacrifice himself…. A Soul for a soul…You already have the little ones… it is yours… I can live in the shell… make it strong - live and he can take my place here… and learn as you wish"

Then almost petulantly Goku added, "you were promised it… the first born… let me go and live among them again…"

Suddenly the darkness flooded the once overly bright room. Goku knew he had caused another dilemma with his mannerism. He could not help it; those here never had to deal with a full-embodied person, let alone one like him…

His needs wrecked havoc on the dimension and they would be glad to let him go… in exchange for a soul worthy….

Only young souls allowed the special considerations to live here….

His life for another… the special consideration was now.

Pan's son would not survive birth… a predisposition, just a simple death of being born…only to see its mother suckle, then go to eternal sleep….

Why Pan was to bear this hardship he was not sure, but he refused to let it happen not when his life could be exchanged.

Thus lays the problem he knew of… They could see the fuzzy future… Modern medicine would intervene instead of the gods… for it was not their domain, they were not 'in charge' for a lack of a better phrase.

The baby would be monitored, and life sustained … but it would be no use….death would come. However, he knew... as the others, where he dwelt knew, that another life would transpose…. Trunks was the problem. Trunks would give his soul for his son…. His soul given for his son; thus the son would live on….

For such a reason, Goku wanted the chance…. Trunks death would lead to a chain of events that would create a hardship with world's defenders….

His death would be unnecessary…His Guilt could not wash away the sins, but death would be the repayment...

In a way, it would be just like him, Goku, to sacrifice for his family to ensure that no one else died…Even if it meant Trunks would not have his atonement.

Pan must leave she must go - but how could she when they had found her?

Trunks could track the baby's KI even if she hid hers…scarring Pan worked once…. Now it had to be different…

The twin voices spoke again as light flooded the room once more, "only in dreams can she see the truth."

Typically, of Goku he scratched his head… another riddle baffled him… "Only in dreams" he questioned himself. This time however, the reasonableness of the riddle hit him and a light flicked on in his mind as it had the room. "He would be allowed to speak to Pan in her sleep… In her dreams he would be given the opportunity… he only prayed that she would bring out of her dreams a reality when she woke….

"When?" he asked aloud.

Nevertheless, nothing answered back…

That meant that he had figure this one out alone… the best way to solve it would to be what Piccolo–Sama would do… that was meditation…. And he would… his battle was not over…. In addition, he would win… he would get Pan to hear him to see a truth…but to tell her, her baby would die?

"You can not tell her that" A voice lighted its way to Goku...

"Not tell her? Then what Truth can she know? What Truth can she see without the truth? "I don't get it?" he asked very confused….

Nothing, no voice… he was alone… if he were not embodied, he would be able to see more of what they meant… that was another reason for him go… a soul for a soul….

What could make Pan leave? He could not tell her son was in danger if she stayed, because that was not the truth…. Trunks would sacrifice himself… so who was he really gong to save? He thought long and hard… and it came slowly… Whose death would he prevent…? Trunks…. That was it… Trunks, not the baby's… but who would believe it? How silly… she had to leave to save Trunks? How could a baby's birth affect Trunks? The Gods and dragons were silent... They would give no more council to him….had to be cool-headed and figure it out … he had to reach Pan and that was only in dreams…

He sat down and began to meditate… he would start slow… because this would be very difficult… it would take all of his energy and if ever, only few images would stick to a person in slumber… then could be remembered and used….his first thought was Cool…. 'Pan play it cool.'

Terrible images haunted her dreams that night… Images of baby cries and tears of their family; the dream left her sad. She refused to eat the next morning as her tummy ached….

She could not see much of the dreams, but they were not happy ones…

She rubbed her tummy with a worried expression.

This would be the first of many restless nights…the utter feeling of loneliness consumed her… She did not tell her mother or father off them, and now she feared to tell Bulma…. Trunks was kept in the darkness, their relationship tottering on the edge of good and not so good… His guilt and her hurt were building up and no one dared to intervene for fear of causing more problems… However, the urge to go away overwhelmed her…. Somehow, she felt the need to leave them, her entire support, her life, and her love. She promised them not to leave… Nevertheless, each day the feeling grew stronger…. Leave…. She must leave…

Pan was scared to mention this again… and her doctor Greaves did nothing but prescribe her Ativan…to help her sleep… But she would not pollute her body for her own sanity…. She knew she was sane…

They cannot trace me when I leave…. Pan was reluctant to hide away…. They could not follow…. But they would …. Who would know what to do? Who could understand her; help her without stopping her from leaving, because everyone would fight for her to stay, force her to remain, though she knew something terrible would happen if she did...

They could trace her monies too…Her own disposition was gaining attention too…. It was at the brink of a confrontation with her family and that settled hard…. 'Pan,' she thought to herself … 'Pan Girl you got to play it cool…..'

When it came, she awoke with a start. For the first time in a week did she feel rested and sure…. Whatever laid ahead… whatever she planned to do she had to be cool….and she needed help…who could she trust… who would not betray her and keep her there…..Who did she know that had been plagued by feelings and did so by them…feelings that ran deep but yet were not shown… who played it the best??? She wondered….She would hurt them all by leavening…. Who could understand that? One name came to her, it came right away…dare she involve them?


	12. Chapter 12

PENITENT

**PENITENT**

_**Roll with the Changes….**_

"Vegeta…." He said plainly.

"No, I would have gone to him-- he would get involved and that--They would be angry at him…" Pan explained.

"No brat- he was telling you that I am here," a raspy reply from behind her.

Pan's faced blanched but she refused to show a drop in her shoulders. She quirked a brow toward the Namek that she had been talking to and then turned to face the Prince.

No one spoke for a second. Each was assessing the situation, and Vegeta contemplated what he had overheard….

Pieces of this puzzle were slowly taking shape. Pan's recent reticent behavior bothered him and too many emotion and sense of misplaced honor and martyred repelled him, however, he recalled that a pregnant woman was perhaps a most savage and stubborn creature, especially toward their unborn. Pan was already far too stubborn and she was a complicated brat.

How did you find me?" Pan asked her curiosity taking hold of her tongue.

Vegeta smirked. He tossed her a Ki bracelet. Similar to the one she had previously had.

She caught it, and he inwardly smile that her reflexes were sharp.

He next handed her a card- something that he could tell was much unexpected…

Her surprise reached her body language…. She could not help it Vegeta had to have known all along…. Her own surprise reflected in Piccolo snort.

"Use it- No one knows of its existence except that its mine... Sufficient funds- I think- so no traces back t o you…"

He turned away feeling better about leaving Pan to do what she needed to do… the Namek would not leave her totally alone- his sense of honor and responsibility to Gohan's and his family was the great factor.

"Vegeta" Pan cried out. Wanting to thank him wanting to hug him knowing that she could not…

Vegeta turned around and stared, his own insecurity over the situation was bothersome; however, he decided to ease his mind. "I just would like to know if you plan to return?" he asked finally.

"I err… I would want to I really would – I think I need to leave for just a bit- I think it would be better for Trunks."

"So you said" the Prince ever skeptical though he agreed to help.

"I feel like I told you, can I call you?" she asked

"IF you see it necessary, I don't go for idle chitchat as you know…"

Pan watched the Prince fly off muttering unbelievable words at her astonishment…

Vegeta sanctioned this she thought. It must be very important to him to allow me this request… how did he know?

Kame's mind spoke to Piccolo. The Namek awareness of the former guardian was very strong when needed. In addition, What Pan needed was some practice. She needed relaxation- she needed to leave… They both had sensed some disruption... Even Vegeta noticed it. She needed to have better control with hiding the other Ki…. That is what she asked him to do….

"Where do you want to go Pan?" Asked d Piccolo

"America- California, is that close but far enough?"

; It's fine, are you ready?"

"Yes-"

Piccolo picked up Pan tucking her safely under him and he flew…. He was constantly talking to her to help her meditate without pushing her Ki out but bringing it in, along with the babies….

'

"She's gone. 'He muttered. The other executives looked toward their boss. The tension that filled the room was becoming tangibly. Some pulled at their collars as the room began to get severely hot.

Montauki, whom had been talking before Trunks interrupted, glanced around the room as though he was missing something. However, he began to see a problem. Not at the word that Trunks spoke but the red glow that was surrounding Trunks. Seasoned employees carefully slipped from the room and then Trunks stood abruptly-

He excused himself from them repeating the world he had sad before, "she's gone."

She' gone, they're gone."

He flew to where he last felt them- they had been there he could tell. This was where she last stood, he tasted the air, still sensing, her. Then she vanished, he thought, "She's masking it." He whispered cautiously.

Uttering to him hoping that it was true… HE would not imagine anything else. As hard as it was to get lose her now, it better knew she left on her own not due to anything Bad. However, this was BAD!

The he remembered the feeling of is unborn son. Though its Ki would change as he matured, Trunks was memorizing its distinct feel…. And he knew where she was going….

--

Trunks watched from a distance. Glad that The Namek had not sensed him… It perturbed him slightly over this betrayal… However, Pan looked determined. It was not shock to see where Piccolos loyalties laid. He would give no recourse to this... he knew where she was and that was fine… Trunks could not spend forever here in California and try to maintain his life in Japan…. However, humans have a ways of tracking people… he would use a reliable tool… He could afford to keep an eye on her from a distance. Americans loved spy games… Pan would never even assume it…There had to be a reason why she needed to run….

He would not even think today as to why she left… It was too incomprehensible. . However, not surprising… he would find out for sure.

"Pinkerton's this is Mike Gruver" a voice replied into Trunk's ear…

"Mike, this is Trunks Briefs"

"OH my God, how the Hell are you Trunks!"

"I'm good, hey, Mike I got a job for you."

"Are you kidding, Trunks anything man, where's the job? In Japan"

"No no, right here in California."

"Damn I was hoping for trip abroad... But here, sounds easy what you need?"

"I need you follow a girl"

"Yeah buddy well that's not, you need my help?" he asked laughing…

Trunks smiled. Mike was a jovial man, but very astute. He could trust Mike with this very delicate matter. Anything with Pan was delicate… Pan being pregnant with his kid even more so….

"How about lunch?" asked Trunks?

"Well you must be jet lagged, its 7 am"

"Right then breakfast?"

"Yeah where are you staying?"

"I am not, so I'll meet you at Foxy's Restaurant."

"Glendale, hmm, not too far…. Is this personal or business related Trunks?"

"More personal then I have ever dealt with."

"Fine then I will meet you alone, no need to get all the boys and girls involved..."

"I appreciated the time Mike."

"I just hope whatever this is I can help."

"Just knowing you're here in this particular instance is almost assuredly having me feel better."

"I hope you say that when I bill you!"

"Me too."

Mike hung up not sure what Trunks could need but knew it had to be important. Trunks usually had no need of his services; Trunks had an uncanny way of finding things out himself…. to be called for a personal matter had him intrigued and a little bewildered and interested… yes defiantly interested…


	13. Chapter 13

I AM VERY SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED THESE STORIES….. I WILL VERY SOON BEGIN TO UPDATE THE CHAPTERS…PLEASE REFER TO MY PROFILE TO SEE WHY…. LOVE ALL OF MY FANS AND THANK YOU….

MICHELLE GAETA

AKA GAETAGIRL


End file.
